The First Bearer
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Nobody really cared about how bearers we're made, all they cared about was that humanity was going to survive. Nobody cared that Harry Potter was taken advantage of for 100 years.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

**Summary-** Nobody really cared about how bearers we're made all they cared about was that humanity was going to survive, nobody cared that Harry Potter was taken advantage of for 100 years.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Nobody really knew how it started, but nobody really questioned it because all that really mattered was that the population was not going to dwindle down and eventually die out. Why would the population eventually die out? Well it was because women for a strange medical reason; that doctors could not figure out, had become sterile. Now not all women had become sterile, but enough of them had been which caused the world to panic. 

A few years after this had been found out another medical mystery had been that a doctor had found out a way to allow men to become pregnant, all they had to do was get a simple shot. Now doctors had done physicals and everything to the male bearers, but all they we're able figure out was that what allowed the males to become pregnant was a sort of a forced mutation. At first people had been hesitant about the acceptance of male bearers, but after they figured out that males being able to bear children was a practical god send, thus it became accepted. Some of the other mutants had become jealous of the fact that male bearers had been accepted. But like the rest, after a while those mutants also accepted the mutation as a norm. 

The acceptance of bearers was the reason why a man named Harry Potter had been held captive by the government scientist for 100 years. Since nobody really cared where the source of the mutation had come from they had unknowingly allowed Harry Potter to be used for years. It was only until a group of x-men had broken into a government building that Harry had been freed and finally allowed to have a freedom. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Professor has he said anything to yet?" 

"No Jean; he's just been sitting under the tree." 

Jean and Professor Xavier watched a man that looked not older then 18 sit under a huge tree and just watch the children in front of him run around and play. It was almost as if his green eyes were looking at the children with longing. Perhaps longing for the childhood that he didn't have.  
Even though it was 90 degrees outside Harry still wore a long sleeved blue shirt and pair of black sweats with black converse. When the Professor had asked Harry why he wore the stuffy clothes all the young boy had done was lift up his shirt and show him the scars that we're sprinkled all over his body. After that moment the Professor had decided to give Harry some space and just let him open up when he has ready. 

"When did Logan say he was going to arrive?" 

"He said he'd be here before Friday." 

The older male nodded his head and then slowly moved his wheelchair towards the lonely boy sitting under the tree. No words we're spoken between the two but the fact that they we're just together was enough for them. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

Another mutant had the same ability that he did. Logan could just not believe it because if he did it meant that there could actually someone out there that would grow old with him. Even if it was a lot to ask for and he would deny it if anybody asked him, he wanted someone in his life that he could somewhat relate to and talk about how stupid the people in the last century were and now with the new found mutant that was actually going to be a possibility. 

After a few more hours of driving his, or Scott's motorcycle, Logan finally arrived at the mansion. Logan parked the bike and sniffed the air in order to find the professor. 

_Were out by the pool Logan._

Heading towards the direction he was told, he ignored all the people greeting him. When he reached the outside he quickly spotted the professor and what he assumed was the new mutant 

_He looks so young.  
_

Carefully Logan approached the pair, from what he had been told by Jean the other mutant was somewhat skittish when it came to new people. So not wanting to scare the boy Logan made sure to walk towards the pair while facing the new mutant. 

"Harry do you remember that I told you that there was another mutant with the same healing ability as you?" 

Harry nodded his head, but didn't even try to look away from the pool's water. The young-looking boy looked mesmerized at the way the water had a rippling affect when he touched it. Which he might have been considering how long it had been since he had had the opportunity to see large amounts of water. 

"Logan is also around the same age as you Harry, he might even be a 100 years older than you." 

This caused the boy to stop what he was doing and turn to look at Logan. He had never met anyone that was older than him. To Harry it almost seemed like a miracle to see somebody older than him. 

"How old are you?" 

Not realizing that these were the first words that Harry had spoken Logan just answered while he moved his weight from one leg to the other. 

"I don't really know but, I'd say around 200." 

"I'm 150." 

Going back to the water the young boy pushed one of his fingers inside of the water. The water made his finger look long, thin and slightly disfigured. While playing with the water Harry continued to speak, it was almost as if a damn had been broken from the way the words kept on spilling out. 

"When I was little I used to live with my mother and father they were so good to me and they didn't even care that I was a freak." 

Another thing that Harry liked about the water was that it was warm; well it was warmed compared to the freezing water he used to have to bathe in. It had taken a few weeks for Harry to get used to the freezing water. 

"But then some men came and took me away. They killed my mom and dad in front of me so that I'd know that I didn't have anywhere else to go. When they took me they took me to the building you guy's broke in to, I've been there for...for 100 years." 

It took all the mutants had to not gasp and just let Harry keep on talking. They couldn't believe that the boy/man in front of them had been contained in a concrete building for 100 years. Anybody would have gone insane or would have killed themselves if they had even stayed there for 20 years. 

"It wasn't so bad in there, at least not compared to the other mutants. They liked me that's why the men always gave me..._special treatment_." 

From those words Jean could already feel tears welling up in her eyes, she knew what it meant when the soldiers gave the mutants they we're supposed to be watching _special treatment_. She herself had never experienced it but she had met a lot of female mutants that had and they we're either left broken or we're so angry that they joined Magneto. There was only a special few that tried to move and forget what happened while they we're trapped. 

"There was also a doctor that told them that they had to give me special treatment because they we're running some sort of test on me. I never really found out what it was but I think it had to do with women not being able to have babies for a while." 

"What do you mean Harry?" 

Professor Xavier remembered when a few years ago a few of the women in the world had become sterile, about 60 percent of the women in the world to be exact. About 20 years of those women had become sterile the government had brought out a new miracle shot that allowed male's to become pregnant. 

There had only been a few critics on the drug; because once it was taken it would stay in the family's genes forever. Another reason there had only been a few critics was because many people knew that with 60 percent of the sterile women, humanity would not have survived long. 

"Well Dr. Herling said that my body had changed the world." 

"Did you become pregnant Harry?" 

"I did but...but Dr. Herling said...he said that I wasn't allowed to keep my babies." 

"He made you have an abortion?" 

"No; my babies we're usually killed when they were only five months old."

**XxXxXxXxX**

This is the first time I've ever done a crossover of a story and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also their will male pregnancy and there will be sex between men so if you don't like it just leave before you get to into the story. Also let me know what you think with a review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 8-20-10**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

A couple of days after Harry had disclosed to the three X-Men that he had been basically the first bearer he had not said a single word; well at least to everybody but Logan. But even though he had not said a word to the professor or the others his actions towards Logan said a lot. The reason being that Harry had not left Logan's side for even an instant; well perhaps when he slept he would leave but once Harry woke up he was right outside Logan's door waiting for the older male to wake up.

"Listen, why don't you go talk to some of the other kids I know they'd be happy to talk to you."

"No."

Sighing Logan kept on walking towards the kitchen. Just like every other day when he had open the door Harry had been sitting on the floor waiting for him. The younger boy just didn't leave his side and even though it became annoying at times Logan was in a way happy that someone wanted to be around him.

"Are you hungry kid?"

"Yes."

Once they reached the huge kitchen Logan walked towards the refrigerator and Harry sat down on one of the chairs around the table in the kitchen. Harry had known how to cook when he was younger but once the soldiers had taken him away they had always brought him food, so he didn't know if he was a still a good cook as he had been before.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let him be so close to Logan professor."

"I'm positive that it's a good idea Scott; just imagine how good it is for Harry to finally have someone older than him."

"That's right honey. And haven't you noticed how much more mellowed out Logan is and I seriously think that's because of Harry."

The three talking adults were sitting in the professor's office. Scot wanted to talk with the professor because he didn't feel it was correct for Harry to spend so much time with Logan. When Scot had informed Jean what he was going talk to the professor about she had decided to join both men.

"Harry has opened up to Logan and even if he's only opened up a little it's a huge step for him and his recovery." The couple in front of him nodded and the professor was happy to know that they were worried about Harry because there worry meant that they cared about the boy/man.

**XxXxXxXxX**

  
"I told you that you can't wear those types of things kid, here put this on."

After eating there breakfast Logan had taken Harry back towards his room to change out of his sleeping clothes; which Logan didn't really consider them as sleeping clothes. They seemed more like underwear to him. Which surprised Logan since the professor had said that Harry had only really liked to wear long sleeved clothes and sweats because of the faint scars on his body.

_Maybe the girls got to him._

Taking off the blue booty shorts Harry reached over towards Logan to put on a new pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. Since Harry had had no clothes when he had arrived at the mansion Jubilee and Rouge had taken Harry to shop for clothes. After practically four hours of shopping the girls had returned with tight jeans and form fitting shirts for Harry.

_Stupid girls and their stupid antics._

Shaking his head Logan turned to look at Harry. The boy was already dressed and was putting on his white Converse.

"Are you going to change to?"

"No I already changed before we had gone to get breakfast." Looking down at himself Logan knew that looked almost the same as he did every day. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "What don't I look good kid?"

Quickly walking towards Logan Harry threw himself at Logan. The younger male nuzzled the older male's chest and instead of being pushed away he felt Logan wrap his strong arms around him. They had gotten closer than the others had first assumed; especially physically. Harry enjoyed it tremendously when Logan showed him physical affection. It was strange for Logan to be so close to another but for some reason it felt natural to be that way with Harry.

"You're handsome Logan… so handsome."

"Well thank you cub… so are you."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well I hope that all of you guys liked the chapter because I know I did lol oh and don't forget to review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 8-24-10**


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"We have to get him back I need him."

"You don't need him any more Doctor; we got what we needed from him already so forget him."

Shacking in anger Dr. Adam Herling looked at the man in front of him. The General thought that Harry was expendable now that they had figured out how to get male's pregnant but Adam knew that that wasn't true Harry had a lot of value, well at least to Adam.

"What if he tells people what we did to him General?"

"We've already thought about that; nobody will believe him. Who's going to take the word a crazy mutant?" With all that said the General got up and turned towards the door to leave, but before he left he said one last thing to the Doctor. "Harry is no longer an importance to you Doctor so I suggest you let him go."

Shaking his head the Doctor ran his slightly tan hand threw his dark brown hair; his light brown eyes focused the door in front of his desk. "I will not forget him… Harry belongs to me and nobody else."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Can I please go with you?"

"I already told you kid; no. Just because you're old doesn't mean I'm going to take you to a place like that. Look Harry I know you're almost the same age as me but that doesn't mean you can go to a bar with me."

Looking down at the floor Harry sighed and nodded his head, he really wanted to leave the school with Logan for a while but Logan wanted to leave and be alone so the only thing that Harry could do was just see him off and then wait for him to return. It wasn't like Logan was never going to return because he was... he would never just abandon Harry... would he?

_Why does he have to make that face?_

It wasn't that Logan wanted to just go off and get drunk off his ass but he was tired of being at the school and being bothered all the time. Harry didn't bother him but Scot and Jean we're becoming a pain in the ass. Whenever Scot would see him he would tell him gibberish about letting Harry other friends and not spend as much time as he was with him, that it wasn't healthy. Whenever Jean would corner him she would encourage him to get closer to Harry and let him open up. Getting the mixed signals was pissing Logan off and was making just want to get drink.

"Listen how about after I come back we do something... like maybe ride Scots motorcycle?"

"Alright."

Leaning down Logan kissed Harry's check before he left. As Harry watched Logan leave he sighed and headed towards Logan's room to wait for him. Harry was sure that as soon as Logan made it back to the school after being outside he would head towards his room and when he arrived Harry would be there waiting for him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Harry come on let's go outside and take a walk." The women in front to of him was always so kind to him, in a way she reminded him of his own mother; well at least in her characteristics and her red hair. Even though she was a kind of women he still didn't want to go any where with Jean. Well at least for the moment.

"Are you sure Harry? The woods here are so beautiful I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

"I just want to stay here and wait for Logan."

Knowing that nothing was going to make the younger boy move Jean nodded her head and headed towards the door. Before leaving though she commented to Harry that if he didn't want to go and walk later on she would be more than happy to go with him. As Jean walked away from the room she headed off to look for Scot, maybe he would want to watch the new syfy movie on TV while she waited for Harry.

Lying down on the slightly hard bed Harry snuggled up against the pillow that Logan used when he slept. Harry didn't sleep with Logan in his bed but he would sneak into his room while the older male was asleep. Though after he would be in the room Logan the older mutant would wake up a few minutes later. Logan had said that his instincts forced him to wake him; he had once mentioned that he had acquired those instincts while he fought in wars.

_Mmm it smells like Logan._

Closing his eyes and getting comfortable Harry drifted off to sleep. When he had first arrived at the school Harry had had nightmares about the building he was kept in and about the time he was kidnapped. After spending some time at the school though Harry dreams had turned from the Doctor to Logan and him walking in the school grounds; if Harry had been any wiser he would know that those we're the first signs of love.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The bar that he had gone to was a quite one and simple. The color of the walls we're dark brown and the table and chairs we're black. The bar was plain and not much to look at but it sold beer and it was quite so it was enough for Logan. Instead of sitting in one of the tables Logan headed towards the stools that we're in front of the bartender. Sitting at the far side by himself Logan ordered a Budlight. He drank the beer leisurely as he watched a soccer game on the TV behind the bar.

"You look kind of bored here... can I join you?"

Looking up at the person that spoke Logan quirked an eyebrow. It was a young woman around her late twenties or early thirties. She had blond hair pale skin and bright blue eyes her physic was also very curvy, she had long legs a fairly shaped butt and a nice pair of breast. All in all the women was very good looking.

"I'm not much company."

"Hm... I'll take that as a yes."

Getting back to his beer Logan ignored the women next to him and he watched the soccer and was starting to get into the game but then a feminine voice spoke to him again.

"So do you live around here?"

"No."

"Oh, so your here on vacation?"

"No."

For every question that the blond asked Logan either answered with a simple yes or no; the answer he mostly gave was no. Logan had assumed that his cold treatment would force the blond the leave him alone but it didn't she just kept on bothering him.

"Look I'm going to be straight with you... when I saw you I knew that I had to have you. So what do you say how about you and me go head towards the nearst hotel."

After those words we're heard Logan felt the blue eyed women place a delicate hand on his thigh and then smiled coyly at him as she moved her hand up and down his thigh in a teasing sort of way. To Logan though it was more of nuisance than anything else.

"Look lady I'm not interested." Noticing the shocked look on her face Logan suppressed the urge to laugh.

"What do you mean your not interested... how the hell can you not be interested just look at me."

"Well if must know why it's because I'm seeing someone already and I would never cheat on _him_."

Being sure to emphasize the word him Logan finished his beer and then ordered another beer. After the women got over her shock she put her hand back on his thigh but then moved it directly on his limp crotch.

"I don't care... he'll never have to know so how about we get out of here?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Can I... can I be here or-"

"No no no sit down come here... get out of the way Scot."

Scooting her fiancé over Jean smiled as Harry sat down next to her. He looked slightly uncomfortable and stiff but just the fact that he was in the room with them was enough for Jean to know that he was making an effort to socialize with others aside from Logan.

"So what movie would you like to watch a comedy, adventure, horror or drama?"

Watching the shy boy think about his choice's Scot couldn't help but wonder how he was able to attach himself to Logan. Now Scot knew that their mutation had something to do with it but he still wondered what else it was. Did Harry lose his shy attitude? Did Logan not act like a dick with him? Or perhaps it was just that they enjoyed each others company. Whatever it was Scot just hoped that they respected each other and didn't hurt one another.

"Um would comedy be ok?"

"That sounds perfect so let's watch... um."

"How about Ace Venture Pet Detective."

"OH that's perfect."

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had been, at most, two months that Logan had meet Harry but in that short time the younger male had left quite an impression him. Before Logan had meet Harry if he had meet a pretty young thing at a bar he would take them to the closes alley and fuck her brains out. This was the reason why Logan had been so shocked that he had coldly told the blond that he wasn't interested, not only that but that he had been seeing someone.

_She would have felt so good too._

Finishing his third beer Logan sighed and ordered another one. After the blond left Logan started thinking of reason's why he had denied her and a few answers had come up. He wasn't in the mood. She wasn't _that_ pretty. He was tired. But the most important answer was that he would not be able to look at Harry in the eye if he did sleep with the blond. This answer though didn't make sense since Harry was nothing more but a… he wasn't anything more but a… Logan didn't even know what Harry was but he knew that _shouldn't _be that significant in his life, but he was.

_Harry._

Shacking his head Logan watched the men on TV run back and forth trying to stop the man with the ball make score. Looking at the lean men Logan concentrated on one man that looked similar to Harry. Even though the man looked like Harry he was still lacking in some things. For instance Harry's hair had a way of shinning when the sun hit it. His legs looked so smooth and soft when he wore shorts and sandals. The biggest difference though was that even though the boy didn't look exactly like Harry he still reminded Logan of Harry and that alone was causing Logan's slightly drunk body to become aroused.

"Fuck."

Ignoring his hard on Logan took another drink of his beer and then asked the bartender to change the channel. Logan knew that even though he tried to inwardly deny it he had already a connection with the green eyed boy. Not only because of the fact that they had the same mutation but also because of lovable the innocent boy was. He was everything that Logan was not.

Harry no longer had dull eyes they we're bright and beginning to be filled with life. Logan's eyes we're not bright but they we're filled with life. Harry was small and most likely needed protection. Logan on the other hand could protect himself. Harry was shy, Logan wasn't. Those simple things had gotten Logan's attention but it was Harry's dedication to stay by his side that made his simple feelings for the green eyed boy grow... grow... this meant that Logan, Wolverine, was in love with Harry Potter.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"How about another movie Harry adventure or maybe another comedy."

"No I think I'll go back to Logan's room to wait for him."

Watching the young boy get up and head out the room Scot decided that it was time for him to speak up and let Harry know what his opinion was on the whole waiting for Logan to return situation. "Harry just because Logan went out without you and is gone for a while this doesn't mean that you have to sit and wait in his room. Instead why don't you go out and explore the school or go swim... your world doesn't have to revolve around him."

Turning around Harry had a confused look on his face. They just didn't understand what Logan meant to Harry. "Your right... but Logan is the only one that doesn't look at me like a drowned puppy. He looks at me not like an experiment or a victim... he just see's me."

Turning around Harry left the room but instead of heading towards Logan's room he headed towards his own room to get a pair of swimming shorts; he was going to take Scots advice, he was going to go and swim in the indoor pool that the school had. Since it was a nice and sunny day almost all the student's we're swimming outside. There was only about a dozen students' inside of the indoor pool. The pool was Olympic size so there was enough room the student's to swim and not bother one another. Settling his purple stripped towel on one of the plastic chair Harry gingerly got into the pool. The water was cold but not enough to deter Harry from the water.

"It feels good doesn't it?"

Looking up Harry saw a red headed boy with freckles on his face. The boy was slightly built, from his guess tall and light skinned. The biggest thing though that Harry noticed was his smile... it just looked so kind and inviting.

"It does."

Slipping deeper in the water Harry sighed and smiled at the red head. Moving away from the corner of the pool Harry walked slowly and stayed on the side of the pool that wasn't too deep. When Harry had been younger there had been a little lake by his house and his father had taught him how to swim in it but it had been so many years since that time in his life that Harry was afraid of drowning.

"My names Ron Weasley what's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"I don't think I've seen you here before are you just here for the summer or are you going to stay until the next semester starts?"

"I... I don't know."

Turning away from Ron Harry frowned. Logan or the professor had never mentioned going back to school or what was going to happen to him. Even if they let him stay at the school Harry wouldn't want to stay there all his life. He knew that it was most likely that he would out live the people in the school and he didn't want to see them kids come and then leave.

"Well even if your just here for the summer it's still cool... so hey if you don't mind me asking what's your gift?"

"You first."

Smiling at the young boy's shyness Ron decided to go first. "Well I can make fire; you wanna see?"

Walking towards the edge of the side of the pool Ron quickly got out and then helped Harry get out too. Ron then asked Harry to move away as he tried to summon the fire. Ron then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate; he wasn't as skilled as others we're with there powers but he was still skilled enough that he could summon the fire and not hurt himself or others around him. Sticking out his hand Ron took a deep breath and as he let it go the a spark of fire was ignited in his hand, that spark within a few moments became a small fire.

"Wow you did it."

Looking at Harry Ron felt proud as he saw how amazed the boy was; obviously he had never seen another person make fire before. Letting the fire stay for a while Ron then blew on it in order to make the fire go away. Flexing his fingers and his hand Ron walked towards one of the chairs that we're around the pool sitting down Ron patted the seat next to him. After Harry sat Ron asked him again what his ability was.

"W-well I can heal... and I can have kids."

"Oh that's cool then you're sort of like Wolverine."

"Um y-yeah like Logan."

"Well it's cool."

"Y-yeah it is."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Fuck I feel like shit._

Opening the door Logan headed towards his room; while walking towards his room Logan didn't bump into anyone. When he reached the room he sniffed and noticed that Harry's scent was very strong, most likely the younger boy was inside of the room waiting for him. It hadn't been that much of a wait though since Logan had left at five and was now back at the school at eleven. Opening the door to his room Logan sighed and looked at his bed; Harry was laying on his bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats.

"You better not have waited for me here all day."

"I didn't." Harry turned towards Logan's voice. The older male was looked tired so Harry scooted over and made room for him to sleep next to him. Pulling the blanket over his slightly cold body Harry waited for Logan to join him in the bed.

"You're not going to sleep in your room?"

"I've missed you... so can I please sleep here with you?"

"Alright then."

Taking off his shirt Logan stretched a little before he took off his pants and changed into a pair of sweats. Pulling the covers open Logan climbed in the bed and stayed on the far edge of the bed. After a couple of minutes of trying to relax Logan felt a smaller hand wrap around his waist and then he felt a head lay on his chest.

"Is it ok if I stay like this?"

"Yeah it's find kid."

Closing his eyes Logan wrapped an arm around Harry and sighed. He knew that he shouldn't get comfortable around the green eyed beauty but it was just so hard to fight the feeling.

_Maybe I should just accept him in my life now._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Wow this is a really long chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it and will review =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 8-30-10**


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had been two weeks since Logan had decided to just accept Harry in his life and it seemed that things we're starting to get better for them. Harry had started to make other friends and Scott and Jean we're beginning to back off. Things we're going great, but Logan could tell that there was something that Harry wanted to talk to him about. Whenever Logan asked him if there was something on his mind, the younger boy would open his mouth as if to say something, but then he would close it and mumble that it was nothing that he was just thinking. 

"Logan would it be okay if I went to the movies with Ron. I told him that I've never gone and he said that he and some friends would take me." 

"Hn... what movie are you guys going to see?" 

"Um I think its called Leon or Legion something like that." 

"Legion... alright then but be careful and don't forget to stay close to the kids." 

"Okay." 

Putting his hands in his pockets Harry followed Logan towards the garage. Harry had noticed that Logan loved to fix cars or just tinker with them. As they passed some of the kids, Harry once again wondered what was going to happen to him. As much as Harry hoped that Logan would stay by his side, he knew that eventually they would either get tired of each other or the doctor would find him and take him away. Which ever one it was Harry knew that eventually they would be separated. 

"Harry are you okay?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." 

"Okay kid I let it go for a while, but I'm not going to any more. I know there's something you want to talk to me about, so just spill it." 

Fidgeting Harry looked around and noticed that they we're the only ones inside of the garage. He knew that eventually he would have to tell Logan what was on his mind, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. "What's going to happen to me? Am I going to stay here after you leave or will I be going somewhere else?" 

"What do you mean when I leave, I'm not going anywhere." 

"The other kids mentioned that you've never stayed here this long... that usually you just stay for a while and then leave and stay away for a long time and then you come back." 

Growling softly Logan knew that eventually someone would tell Harry of his habits, but he hadn't expected Harry to be so curious about what would happen to him. Logan had just assumed that Harry would travel with him if he didn't want to stay in school that is. "That's true, but I was thinking that if you didn't want to stay in school here you could travel with me. It wouldn't be a very clamorous life if we travel though." 

"S-so you're going to let me choose?" 

"Yeah, that was the plan." 

"Oh." 

Watching Harry's reaction, Logan knew that Harry had assumed that the choice would be made for him, but Logan had told the professor that he wanted Harry to choose so that later on he wouldn't feel cheated or angry about what was done. 

"Do I have to decide now Logan?" 

"No kid you have until school starts again, that's about a month and a half from now." 

Silence engulfed both men for a few moments before Logan reminded Harry about the movie. Logan watched as Harry turn to leave, but then turned around and walked up to Logan. He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Logan's stubble covered check and then walked away. These simple actions of physical affection we're becoming more common and even though Logan enjoyed them they still annoyed Logan. The reason being that since it had been so long since the last time Logan had had sex he was sexually frustrated and couldn't help, but want a little more from Harry. He would never force Harry though since he knew he had to let their relationship develop over time. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Come on Harry. I'm sure Logan won't mind if you go and eat some food before we go back." 

Nodding his head Harry climbed into Ron's car. After they had watched the movie they stayed in the parking lot for a few minutes before they decided to go out and eat. Harry wanted to go back to the school, but at the same time he didn't. He knew that he had to choose whether or not he stayed at the school or left with Logan but Harry didn't want to, in a way he wanted someone else to make the decision for him but he knew that wasn't going to happen. It was his life and nobody was going to make his decision for him. 

"Harry have you been to Rally's before?" 

"No." 

"Ok then we'll go there." 

Looking outside of the car, Harry couldn't help but be surprised by how different the world was. Things had changed so drastically since when he was a young man in his fifties. When Harry had been a child he had grown normally. He didn't look any different and his family was happy. His mother stayed at home while his father worked at the farm they owned. His father James would grow vegetables and he and Harry would go to their little farm to milk the five cows they had. They had all been happy, but then his mother, Lily, had started to notice that he wasn't aging. 

When Harry was in his twenties his family began to notice that he still looked like he was in his teens. At first his mother and father had just teased him for looking so young, but once he started to reach his thirties they began to get really worried. They didn't know why his son wasn't aging and they also wanted to know why he healed so rabidly. So since they wanted to get some questions his father had gone out and asked a doctor named Tom Riddle for help. 

After first Tom had said that what was happening to him was a god given gift. He had suggested though that they not tell anybody about his situation. So they didn't. Harry had long stopped going into to town with his father so avoiding people had been easy. As long as Harry had his family he had been happy but then soldiers came to their little farm. Harry had later found out that Tom had once worked in the military and he had told one of his military friends about Harry's situation. The male he had told was a doctor and had been curious about Harry's situation. 

So the doctor had ordered a few military personals to go and capture Harry. When the soldiers had arrived at his house, Harry had not seen them, but his mother and father had and they knew why they we're there. So they told Harry to hide in the attic while they talked to the men. His parents had told the men that Harry wasn't home but they had not believed them, so they searched the entire house until they found him. When they had found him they began to take him away, and bless his elderly parents they had tried to fight the soldiers they had even threatened to tell the newspaper of what they we're doing. Harry remembered that the men had stopped in their tracks and turned to shot his parents. The leader of the soldiers made sure his parents we're dead before he turned to Harry and said, "You are now property of the US military." Those words had haunted Harry for so long but they had had more meaning after Harry had spend a few months in a small cement room with a bed and a radio. Only ever so often Harry would be allowed to go outside. 

A few years after being held captive, the doctors had found out that Harry could bear children. They had noticed that he had female reproductive organs and they had wanted to know if they worked. They asked one of the soldiers to have sex with him. The first few years that the doctors had been experimenting with his bearing abilities had been pure hell for Harry, but after a while the doctors had stopped getting him pregnant and had started to work on giving his gift to others.

Those years had not been so bad for Harry. Yes, he still had to deal with the special treatment the soldiers gave him, but they we're always careful to not get him pregnant, doctors orders. 

The day Harry had been rescued from his prison Harry had been shocked because he was finally going to be free. Things had gotten better for him after he had met Logan. The older male was like a ray of light for Harry... he was a ray of light that Harry didn't want to lose. 

_I think I know what I have to do._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well sorry its so short but I hope that you guys still like the chapter and will review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 9-6-10**


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Professor, would it be okay if we talked?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry, let's go to my office."

As Harry followed the man to his office, Harry contemplated his decision. Even though it had been a hard one he knew it was the correct one. Harry only hoped that Logan understood that.

_He'll understand.  
_

Opening the door to the professor's office Harry waited for the man to wheel in before he closed the door. Sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the professor's desk Harry sighed. He knew that what he was doing was right. He knew that if he left with Logan he would be useless to the man. What kind of help would Harry be if he didn't even know how to use some of the appliances in the kitchen? There were lots of things that Harry still had to learn and even though he knew that Logan would try to teach him he would still need more knowledge than what Logan would try to give him.

"Professor, Logan told me that I have to make a decision between staying here and leaving with Logan."

"Yes Harry that is correct. I take it you already made your decision."

"Yes. I would like to stay here professor; I want to learn all of the things that I've missed threw out my captivity."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Come on Logan you broke it so you have to fix it."

"I didn't break it. All I did was use it the way it's meant to be used."

"Really and how was that?"

"I burned rubber as much as I could."

Kneeling down in front of the black bike, Logan smirked. He knew that going over 100 miles an hour could do damage to the bike, but he just couldn't help doing it. He loved feeling the bike go as fast as it could.

Sighing, Scott knelled on the other side of the bike. The damage to the bike wasn't so bad that they couldn't fix it but he still hated seeing his old bike mistreated. At least Logan always fixed the bike once he returned to the school.

"So how much do you think you'll take to fix it and about how much?"

Humming for a few minutes Logan looked at the tires on the bike and then at the rest of the body. The damage that he had done to the bike could be fixed, but it was going to be a pain doing it himself.

"It's going to need a new paint job and it'll have to get new tires. It also needs some small work but it isn't much. I say it'll take about one or two thousand."

"Well that's better than last time."

Standing up, both men looked at the bike before they started to leave the garage. Scott had to go and see how some of the mutants around the area we're doing. Every once and awhile the professor would ask them to check on the mutants just to make sure that they weren't being mistreated or other sort of things. Logan, on the other hand, needed to find Harry because they we're supposed to go swimming in a lake that was about ten miles away.

"Hey Scotty give me the keys to your car."

"Why do you need my car?"

"Don't ask any questions; just give me the damn keys."

"Fine. Just don't fuck it up."

Handing his keys over, Scott couldn't help but sulk. He didn't like any one touching his baby, but alas what could he do so turning away from Logan, Scott headed towards the room that he and Jean shared. As he walked towards the room Scott couldn't help but wonder if Jean would make him feel better.

"Hey have you seen Harry, Rogue?"

"Um I think he went up to his room...or was it your room?"

"Ok."

Walking towards Harry's room first Logan moved thru the halls without meting anyone. Many of the kids had either gone home for the summer or they went out on a vacation. There we're only a few kids still around and they tended to stick together. Every once and a while Harry would spend time with the other kids, but mostly he was with Logan.

Opening Harry's door, Logan walked in and noticed that there was nobody inside of it. Humming a little, Logan stepped inside and looked around the room. Nothing inside the room really separated Harry's room from any other empty room. The only thing that made it look livable was the opened curtain and the dirty clothes in one corner of the bed. After looking at the room for a good while Logan sighed and walked out of the room. Heading towards his room, Logan ran his hand threw his hair before opening the door.

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

Smiling at the man coming through the door, Harry got up and grabbed the older man's hand. Harry had thought about it for a while and had decided that it was now or never in telling Logan about his decision. Sitting down on the bed Harry pulled Logan down next to him and held on to his hand. The other male's hand was larger and rougher than his own.

"There something I have to tell you Logan. It's about the choices you gave me."

"Hm...so I take it you made your decision."

"Yeah."

"I...uh I."

Looking down at their hands Harry closed his eyes and tried to speak. He didn't think it would be so hard for to tell Logan what he had decided. Knowing that it was better to just let it out all at once Harry rushed the words out.

"Idecidedtostayandgotoschool."

Even thought the words had been rushed out and spoken so quickly Logan still knew what Harry had said and what his decision had been. Harry wanted to stay in school. Logan knew that the boy would most likely make that decision but Logan couldn't stop but feel jealous and slightly betrayed. He had been friends with Harry when he had wanted nobody around and now the boy was willing to throw it all away. Logan knew that he was being selfish, but he just couldn't help but feel that way.

"Ok then."

Letting go of Harry's hand Logan got off of the bed and headed towards the door. As much as he wanted to spend time with Harry while he stayed at the school he just couldn't face the kid. For some reason he felt betrayed. Betrayed because he finally had someone who could age the same he; someone he would not need to watch die.

"Logan wait... wait please I'm sorry... please don't hate me."

His hand rested on the doors handle as he heard Harry's words. Hate Harry...that wasn't possible for Logan even if he was to try.

"I don't hate you Harry. It's just that rrgh...it's nothing I just need some time by myself."

"You didn't let me finish Logan."

_Hm there's more.  
_

"Please sit down."

With a silent sigh Logan let go of the door handle and sat back down on the bed. While he sat he didn't even bother to look at Harry he just stared at his only option to get out of the room; the door. He felt the bed dip next to him as Harry moved to sit down closer to him. The younger boy laid his head on his shoulder before he continued to speak.

"After I finish learning here I had hoped that maybe... maybe you would come back for me so that I could live with you. I know that the professor might want me to stay here, but I don't think I could. I would miss you so much Logan."

"Hn."

Harry knew that he was asking a lot of Logan, but he was sure that Logan understood where he was coming from. But if the other male didn't and left Harry at the school then Harry would be heartbroken. To have the first person he had strong, strong feelings for abandon you would be an awful thing.

"I've never felt the way I do about someone the way I feel about you."

"Huh?"

Logan heard the words that Harry said but they didn't register, it took a few moments before Logan turned to Harry. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder and pulled him towards his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and held on tight to him, he didn't want to let go.

"I'm not going to lie to you kid. I don't know if I love you, but I've never felt about someone the way I feel about you. So I guess yeah I'll come back for you...hell I'll even come and visit every once and a while."

"You mean it Logan?"

"Yeah I mean it cub."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok well I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and will review. Also I think that in the next chapter I'm going to do a time skip and I'll show Harry's and Logan's point of view.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 9-14-2010**


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Harry, it was your first time. There's nothing to be worried about." 

"I know it's just that-" 

"It's just that nothing. Trust me, some of your friends have been practicing longer than you and you're doing better than them." 

"You really think so?" 

"Yes Harry...and don't worry you'll be driving a car in no time." 

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He said goodbye to Ororo and went to the kitchen to look for his friends. Ever since Logan had left, Harry had found himself making more friends. Not because Logan had been holding him back, but because he knew that he had to socialize. He couldn't just sit around and hope that others would approach him.

With that attitude Harry had ended up becoming friends with all types of mutants in the school. His first friend had of course been Logan, but after Logan his second friend had been Ron. Being friends with Ron had allowed Harry be social. He went from one friend to being friends with almost the whole school. Harry had found out that lots of the student's hand wanted to approach him, but had been too shy to do it. 

His closest friends though we're Ron, Hermione and Draco. They had instantly clicked and they spent as much time together as they could. Hermione was a kind and sweet girl that helped Harry adjust to his surroundings. Since she was so smart she found techniques to make things easier for him. Her gift also impressed Harry. When Hermione looked at a picture of let's say a picture of a weapon; she was able to make it real. The picture in the paper would lift up and become the actual weapon that she was looking at. 

When Harry had first meet Draco he had instantly had a connection with the boy because of the way he treated him. He treated Harry like his father had. He would give him his space but whenever the situation would call for it he would protect Harry from anything and everything. Draco was almost like a big brother. His gift was also unique like Hermione's. He could control moisture, not just water like others could do. It went further with Draco he was able to control all sorts of moisture like the water in the air and the blood in a person's body. 

Harry had also found out that three months before he had entered the school Ron had arrived, so he was still learning how to use his ability. Not only could Ron control fire but he was also able to create it. It took a lot of concentrating, but Ron was able to make things combust into fire. The four had instantly become friends and spend as much time as they could together. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

As Harry walked behind the school he smiled when he saw Ron and Hermione arguing with Draco. 

"We went there last time, and who the hell said you could choose this time?"

"I don't see anybody making other suggestions." 

When they noticed that Harry was approaching them they stopped arguing and greeted him. The boys then got back to arguing while Hermione asked Harry how his driving lesson had gone.

"I think I'll be able to get them once I practice some more." 

"I think so to...but um mean while do you want to go to the kitchen I'm starving and these boys don't look like they'll be done any time soon." 

"Yeah let's go." 

As the two walked away from the arguing teens they headed towards the school. When they were a few yards away the sound of Ron's voice could be heard calling out to them. Within a few moments Draco and Ron where at their side. 

"So I take it you two are done being children?" 

"We're not being children, were just trying to figure out where we should go tonight." 

"I think we should go to the dance, but Ron wants to go to the arcade." 

Opening the door to the building the four felt the nice force of cool air. It hadn't been to hot outside but the cool air still felt refreshing. Inside of the school they moved threw the corridors with ease until they reached the kitchen. Ron and Draco both went to one of the cupboards next to the stove. They pulled out a cup of noodles and then filled them with water before they put them in together in the microwave.

Harry and Hermione though went to the fridge to and pulled out the things they were going to use in order to make themselves two sandwiches. By the time they were done with there sandwiches the boys had their cups of noodles in there and were beginning to eat it with forks. With their food on hand the four walked towards what the school considered the living room. 

The room had four long couches and two recliners and in front of those was a huge plasma TV. Usually the room was filled with students but at the moment it wasn't. Ron, Draco and Ron sat on one of the couches while Hermione went to grab the control to the TV. They flipped threw the channels for a few moments before they settled on watching a lifetime movie; The Pregnancy Pact. 

"Seriously those girls are stupid." 

"I know what the hell we're they thinking." 

While Ron and Draco criticized the girls in the movie Hermione turned to Harry and whispered to him. "So Harry when did Logan say he was going to return to the school?" 

"Um...well he didn't say but...but I'm sure he won't take that long." 

Biting his lower lip Harry turned back to the TV but didn't really focus on it. Logan had said he would return but they had never talked about a day that he would return to school. Before Logan had left Harry had been sure that Logan would return but now that they were far apart he wasn't so sure anymore. 

_What if he decides I'm too much trouble? What if he decides I'm not worth it?  
_

As soon as Hermione noticed the face that Harry was making she shook her head and leaned closer to him to whisper in his hear. "Don't you dare start doubting him Harry. He cares about you deeply and he'll come back to visit you. Don't worry." 

"But what if he doesn't?" 

"Harry have a little faith in him. He'll come back." 

Not wanting to argue with Hermione, Harry nodded his head and smiled. "You're right he'll come back...I mean he promised me."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I think that in the next chapter I'm going to have Logan's point of view or I'm going to have him going to the school... either way though Logan's going to be in it =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 9-20-2010**


	7. Chapter 7

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

The first few days without Harry had been the hardest for him, but after those days were over Logan got back to his daily life before Harry. Instead of going from town to town though, this time, Logan stayed in one town and worked. He got a job as a construction worker. 

The little town he was at was called Boring, but it was anything but that. The town was lively and because of that they needed a lot of houses and buildings built, but that wasn't why Logan decided to be a construction worker the real reason why he got the job was because he wanted to make enough money to buy a piece of property. 

The reason he wanted the property was because he wanted to build a house for him and Harry. He already had some plans on how much property he wanted to buy and how big he wanted their house to be. Logan didn't really know why he was going to make a house for them, but he was determined to make a place where Harry could call home. 

"Logan are you going to drink with us?" 

"Hm? Yeah I'll go with you guys." 

"Good because Maxime said I could go out tonight and I want to take advantage of it." 

"Hehehe you are so whipped you know that." 

"Hah! I might be, but I love it." 

Smiling, Logan shook his head and turned away from Hagrid. The man was even bigger than him, maybe even stronger but the bigger male would never use it to his advantage he was just to kind. When Logan had been trying to find work Hagrid had also been the one to give Logan his job without really asking him if he had any experience. 

"I'm sure you do. Ok I think this should be enough for the day how about we leave and drink those beers." 

"That sounds fine with me." 

"Oh and a few others are going to be with us." 

"Yeah that's fine."

**XxXxXxXxX**

The bar that they were in was about thirty years old and it was still being run by the same person that had built it. The bar was big and it still had its original wooden tables and chairs. There was a window next to the door of the bar but it had paint that let you see out but not see in. The bar was not very full except for some drunks on the bar stools and a group of construction workers.

Logan was sitting around a table with a half-drunken beer in front of him. On the right of Logan, Hagrid was sitting next to him drinking a light beer. At the moment, the bigger man was laughing at a joke he had told. On the right side of Hagrid was a man nick-named Mad eye Moody, he was drinking and frowning. Others looking at him might have thought he was angry but his friends knew that he was actually having a good time. Next to Mad eye Moody was Victor Creed. The other male used to part of Magneto's pack, but after a few years of taking orders Victor decided he was sick of it did his own thing. Coincidentally the other man did some of the same things that Logan did. 

"Look I don't care what you guys say, that was funny." 

"Maybe to you Moody, but a man cutting off his own thumb is not funny." 

"You just don't know what a joke is Hagrid." 

"Hahah I'll tell you what's funny." Glancing at Logan, Hagrid knew that he shouldn't bring up the subject that he was about to but he just couldn't help himself. "Being over... lets say 200 years old and still not married and denying one night stand's." 

"Ggrr...shut up Hagrid." 

Logan knew that Hagrid was curious about his love life because he had seen on numerous occasions him deny women. When Hagrid had asked if he was in a relation the bigger male had been shocked to hear that he was not. It was sort of surprising since when Logan had told Hagrid he was a mutant he hadn't cared but he had found out he was single he had been very shocked. This was most likely because of how many mutants worked with him already. 

"No I will not Logan, so just tell us who she is?" 

"Yeah Logan, tell us who the hell she is?" 

"Lay off him for all we know the reason he keeps on refusing the girls is because he's impotent." 

"Hey bub I can assure you that I'm not impotent." 

"Well then what's going on?" 

A sigh escaped Logan's lips as he watched the men around him look at him intently. They were very anxious to know who had attracted his attention. "He's a few years younger than me."

"He?" 

"Yeah I said he. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" All men shook their heads and let Logan continue. 

"Like I said he's a few years younger than me; fifty to be exact. He has the same ability I do. He can heal in a way that will not let him age." 

Logan took a drink of his beer as he pictured Harry. Even though the younger boy had been through so much he still trusted those around him. He didn't let his past ruin his future. Logan respected that about Harry he would remember his past but he would not let it rule him. 

"He's also kind and caring. He like's to swim and learn. That's why he stayed at the school with the professor he wanted to learn everything he could about everything." 

"I don't want to seem like a dick Logan, but uh what's a kid like that doing with an old man like you." 

Logan turned to Victor and chuckled. He didn't really know why Harry wanted to be with him all he knew was that the boy did and that was all that mattered to Logan. Though eventually he would want to ask Harry what he saw in him that attracted him Logan. 

"To tell you the truth I don't know, but I'm just glad he does want to be with someone like me." 

"So you love the kid Logan." 

"Yeah...I love him."

**XxXxXxXxX**

YES there is a little town called Boring I actually found this out over in yahoo. They were showing a piece about towns with strange names. I thought it would be cool to name the town that Logan was staying at Boring. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 9-27-2010**


	8. Chapter 8

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had taken almost ten hours of driving to get to the school but those ten hours had been worth it because at the moment Logan had Harry's face pressed up against his neck and his arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hug. It had been almost six month's since they had seen each other but Harry had changed quite a bit. He looked like he was a bit taller, but that might be his imagination. He also looked a bit fuller around his hips. The added weight gain looked good on him especially with the skinny jeans he had on. 

"I missed you so much Logan you have no idea." 

"I think I do kid, cause I missed you to." 

Logan wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged his so tightly that the younger boy was lifted off of the ground. It felt very good to have the other boy in his arms but since some people had stopped to watch Logan pulled away from the younger boy. 

"So tell me kid what have you been up to?" 

"Oh Logan you'll never guess Ororo taught me how to drive and she taught me how to use some of the other machines from this time." 

Harry could feel the wide smile on his face but he didn't care Logan had kept his promise he had returned to him. Harry grabbed the older males hand and took him to the garage. They headed towards a small black Honda. 

"This is the car that she showed me how to drive. It was hard, but I learned. You want me to take you for a ride." 

After Logan had accepted the fact that he was in love with Harry he also realized that he was sexually attracted to the younger boy. From those now bright green eyes to those long legs and smooth skin. Harry aroused him in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Maybe later Harry." 

"Ok then, you must be tired I'll show you to your room." 

The two walked to the Logan's old room in silence. They passed some of Harry's friends, but Harry chose to stay with Logan. When they arrived to the room Harry walked in and Logan locked the door behind them. They still didn't say anything as they took off their t-shirts, shoes and pants. Logan left on his boxers and Harry left on his boxer briefs. Harry pulled open the sheets from the bed before he crawled in the bed with Logan following him. With out even a question Logan wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him flush against him. They laid in bed surrounded by silence before Harry took a deep breath and decided it was time to tell Logan about the emotions that he held for him. Harry knew that what he was about to say should be said face to face but he felt like he didn't have the strength to do it. 

"Logan." 

"Hm." 

"I don't know when this happened but...but it did. After you left I realized that...I love you." 

Logan stiffened behind Harry for a few moments before he turned Harry around. He stared at the younger boys green eyes before he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was chaste, but Harry still left the emotions that Logan was trying to show him 

"Its a good thing you feel that way Harry cause I feel the same way. I love you." 

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure you've found him?" 

"Yes I'm positive now give me my money." 

With a slight growl Dr. Herling gave the man in front of him an envelope full of twenties; they added up to four hundredth dollars. If Adam had the time then he would have looked for Harry by himself but since he was a scientist and he was busy he wasn't able to look for the boy himself. So he had someone else to find Harry, which he did, and from the manilla folder he had in his hand it worked. 

Before he opened the folder though Adam looked around, he was inside of his car. The man opened the folder and pulled out the papers inside. Inside of the folder there were three pictures and a white paper with an address written on it. Adam wanted to see the address but since he was curious he looked at the pictures first. 

The first picture was of Harry surrounded by teenagers. The black haired boy was wearing a pair of lose blue shorts and a black tang top. The thing that Adam noticed right away though was that he had a huge smile on his face. Harry looked happy. 

The second picture was of Harry inside of the car next to a dark skinned women. From the looks of it Harry was being taught how to drive. A frown appeared on Adam's face as he noticed the blush on Harry's angelic face. The boy could have been a model if he hadn't been born a mutant. 

The third picture of Harry caused Adam to curse and clench his fist. A bulky male had his arms wrapped around Harry in an intimate embrace. Harry didn't seem to fight the male either he had his arms wrapped his arms the other man's waist and his head was buried in what looked to be a strong chest. 

"Ggrr." 

To Adam though the fact that the other male was holding Harry didn't bother him. If it had then he would have not let the soldiers touch Harry. What really bothered him though was the look that Harry had on his face. He looked like he was happy and relaxed in the others embrace. This made Adam furious because when he had held Harry in the past he had never had that look in his face. 

"Enjoy it while it lasts Harry because as soon as I can I'm getting what belongs to me." 

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Harry, do you want to do something before I leave tonight?" Logan had been at the school for a week and normally he would have stayed longer but since he now had a job he couldn't. He had to get back as soon as possible. 

"Well I was thinking that since we're going out now that...um that we could kiss again." 

After they had confessed their love for each other Harry and Logan had decided to start dating. It was four days into their relationship but they couldn't be happier. Sure some of those around them didn't like it since Harry did look much younger than him but that didn't matter to the couple all they cared about now was each other.

"All you want is a kiss?" Asked Logan in a teasing voice. 

"Y-yeah...but if you don't want to its fine." 

"No, no, I want to trust me I do." 

Ever since their first kiss the couple hadn't kissed. Logan wasn't to keen on public displays of affection so only when they were alone did the older man hold his hand and hug him tight, but those were the only things he would do. He hadn't even tried to initiate a simple peck on the lips. When Harry noticed that Logan wasn't going to do it he decided that he was going to have to encourage Logan to kiss him. 

"Then please kiss me." 

Logan looked around the school grounds in order to make sure that nobody was around. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Harry it was just that he didn't like some of the looks that they received when people saw them together. Many thought that since Harry looked younger that was the only reason he was dating him. Those people were so wrong. 

With everything clear Logan wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and leaned down to first kiss his forehead and then lean further down to kiss his lips. The kiss was just like the first innocent and chaste but with in moments it changed. It could have been the way that Logan was had held Harry or it could have been the way Harry pressed his smaller body against Logan but whatever caused the change the couple didn't mind at all. 

"L-Logan." 

Harry moaned and arched his back as he held on to Logan's shoulders. He was pushed against one of the tree's behind him but he didn't mind as a matter of face he enjoyed it. Many men had kissed him threw out his life but they never once compared to Logan's. Perhaps it had to do with the love that he held for him. 

_It might be a good idea to slow down Logan, someone might see you._

With a growl Logan stopped kissing Harry's neck and just laid his head on next to Harry's. He knew that he professor had a point, but it didn't stop him from being annoyed at being stopped. Logan knew that the professor didn't really like the relationship that they had because of the age that Harry looked but the disabled man never once interfered with their relationship. 

"I think we should stop here." 

"I-I know."

The green-eyed boy had wanted to continue, but he knew that they shouldn't. Not only was their relationship to new but Harry was not really ready to go all the way with Logan. It wasn't because he didn't want Logan it was just because he was scared of reverting back to the way he used to be when the soldiers had forced themselves on him. Whenever one would rape him Harry would just let him do what he wanted while he just closed his eyes and imagined he was somewhere else. He didn't want to do that with Logan so he had decided a few days ago to go into counseling. 

"How about we go back into my room and...cuddle for a while." 

Harry smiled as he nodded his head. He found it so adorable when Logan used words he wouldn't with out other people; words like cuddle, snuggle or things like that. It made Harry feel so special when he heard Logan talk to him like that. 

"Yeah let's go cuddle."

As they walked back to the school Logan was so focused on Harry that he didn't notice the scent of a man not to far from them. The man had a hard look on his eyes as he saw them walk back to the school hand in hand.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know this chapter is short but I just didn't know how to end it so I just settled with this. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and will review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 10-5-2010**


	9. Chapter 9

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You know if you don't get that fucking smirk off of your face one of us is going to knock it off."

"Is there something wrong with me smirking?" 

"No, of course not Logan! So I take it things went good with your little boyfriend?" 

"Heh you can say that." 

After Logan had left Harry and the school, he headed straight to work. They were almost done with the building and were about to head out for the second one. Since they more men had been hired on the construction job things began to move faster then usual. 

"Since you didn't deny the little boyfriend part, I take it the big bad Wolverine asked Harry out and he accepted."

"Yeah he did."

"Well good for you my boy I know you deserve it." 

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Harry are you listening to me?" 

"Huh." 

Harry turned to Hermione as he finally snapped out of his daze. Ever since Logan had left the school, he couldn't help but dream about his boyfriend. While he dreamed of his boyfriend he would dream of them doing provocative things from making love in their room to making love in public. As much as Harry knew he wasn't ready to make love, he couldn't help but want to. 

"Yeah I do, but um I have to go some where really quick. I'll see you at dinner time." 

As Harry left a flabbergasted Hermione alone he ran towards the school and moved through the corridors till he reached the room that he had been going every other day for a full week. When he had first told the professor Xavier that he wanted to have some therapy the professor had been quite happy. The next day Harry had his first session with a man called Hank McCoy or as others knew him as Beast.

It had first surprised Harry to be treated by a man that was hairy, all blue and so big. It had been so many years since he had just talked with someone without the fear of what he said being used against him in the future. It just felt so good; like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. 

"Hello Harry." 

"Hello Hank."

"I've told you that if you wish to call me Beast it's ok with me." 

"I know, but I like calling you Hank." 

"Alright then you win." 

Closing the door behind him Harry smiled and walked towards the green chair in the room. Being in the room made Harry feel so comfortable. At first he had been scared but after getting to actually talk to Hank the green-eyed man felt at ease. 

"So how was your day Harry?" 

"Oh it was fine. Um I went swimming with Ron and then I was supposed to go and study with Hermione, but then I remembered I had to come and see you." 

"Ah I see." 

"Don't be sad though all I had to study for was English." 

"Heheh I guess I understand." 

Hank stood up and walked toward the chair that was next to Harry. He didn't turn and look at Harry since he knew that Harry didn't always like it when he was looked at while he spoke. 

"So have you been having any other dreams of Logan?" 

"Um... yeah." 

"Would you like to tell me about the most recent one?" 

The green-eyed mutant nodded his head and looked down at his lap. The most recent dream of Logan and him together wasn't a very pleasant one. It consisted of Logan treating him like some of the soldiers did. As Harry told Hank this he grabbed a piece of candy that was in his pocket. He didn't eat it though since he just needed something to do while he told the story. 

"I was in a black room, it was kind of like the room I used to stay in with the doctor but there was nothing inside the room but Logan and I." 

Hank turned to Harry and watched as he unwrapped the hard piece of candy only to wrap it up again. The dream must have really disturbed him. 

"Go on." 

"When we saw each other we didn't say anything. We just looked at each other for I don't know how long before his clothes changed. It turned into a military uniform." 

Looking at the piece of candy in his hand Harry sighed and put it back in his pocket. He didn't want to talk about what he dreamed about but he knew he had to or else there would be no way for him and Logan to really have a relationship. 

"After his clothes changed h-he attacked me. He took off my clothes and...and raped me. While he didn't that he kept on telling me how much he loved me." 

"That was your whole dream." 

"Y-yeah." 

"Harry, do you think that Logan would do that to you?" 

Hank knew that if it ever came down to it Logan would never force himself on the small boy in front of him, but it was Harry that needed to make his brain realize that. In his heart Hank was sure that Harry knew that Logan would never hurt him but after so many years of sexual abuse it was going to take a while for Harry's head to figure it out. 

"Harry..." 

"He was the first person that I trusted when I was first saved from the military." 

"That doesn't answer the question Harry." 

Biting his lip Harry brought his legs up to the chair to hug them. In his heart Harry knew the answer was no. Logan would never hurt him. In his head though, it was hard to believe that Logan wasn't going to be like those other men from his past. 

"I don't know." 

Reaching out Hank rubbed Harry's arm, he was so happy that Harry was in his office talking about his feelings. If he wasn't then Hank shuddered to think what could happen with him. 

"Well Harry how about we change the topic and you can think about that when you leave this office. Well talk about it the next appointment." 

"O-ok." 

"Now, how about we talk about your new driving skills?" 

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"When do you think you'll be able to get him?" 

"Well I heard that he's going to go out by himself. He's going to library in a few days so I'll grab him when he goes." 

Smiling Dr. Herling nodded his head and gave the young mutant in front of him money. The boy in front of him had dirty blond hair blue eyes and was about 5'7". From what he could tell to the boy was able to control fire. It had taken him only a few days to find the boy in front of him since he had paid his investigator to give him the names of some people that could help him get Harry. The blue-eyed boy had been perfect since he went to the same school as Harry and seemed to be friends. It was perfect. 

"Alright then when you bring him to me I'll give you the rest of the money." 

"Alright then." 

When they were finished speaking Dr. Herling watched the boy in front of him get in his car and leave. It wouldn't be long before Harry was in his arms and that just made him so happy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Oh I wonder who the boy that's working with Dr. Herling is? Well if you have an idea of who it is review and let me know.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 10-11-2010**


	10. Chapter 10

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Harry, do you want me to help you?" 

"Huh...oh no...I'm done with the math problem already." 

"Oh? Then what's wrong? You seem really out of it?" 

Harry didn't know why, but he just wasn't feeling good. He had woken up with a stomach ache and then at breakfast he had spilled some food on his brand new shirt. The day had just started bad and it had just kept escalating. The worst part of the day was when he got into a fight with Ron. 

"Hermione, do you think it's wrong of me to go out with Logan?" 

"Harry?" 

"I thought that Ron was okay with everything but...but he isn't...he told me it was creepy of Logan to go out with me because I look so young. I'm not young though." 

The green-eyed boy in front of Hermione turned away from her and looked out of the window. She knew it had upset Harry when Ron had told him what he really felt. Ron was his best friend, he really needed his support. 

"Harry, Ron just doesn't understand. Give him some time and everything will be fine." 

"I know it will Hermione but...but I wish he would trust me. I love Logan. I love him so much that I think I would die without him." 

Harry turned away from the library window and turned back to his bushy-haired friend. The young girl had a sad look on her face. This made Harry smile and laugh a little since normally the library made her happy. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Heh it's just that I've never seen you look so sad when you're at the library. Normally you're so happy here." 

Seeing that the mood had changed Hermione smiled and reached out to grab Harry's hand. She intertwined their fingers and sighed in content. 

"Harry...all I want you to know is...as long as you're happy with Logan it doesn't matter what others say. Even if those other people turn out to be your friend." 

"Thank you Hermione." 

"No problem Harry. So lets continue our work and I know that you're not done with your science homework so don't think you're done." 

"Heheh ok ma'am."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are you telling me this is it? This is where you're going to bring your little girlfriend?" 

"Ggrr...Yes this is where I'm going to build the house where I'm going to bring HIM." 

"Yeah...so this is where you're going to bring him?" 

Logan and Victor looked at the land in front of them. They were at least fifty miles away from the closes house. Logan knew that it was a very secluded area but since both mutants weren't able to stay in one place for very long he knew that they would need a place to live where their wouldn't be people to judge or fear their almost immortal lives. 

"It's not much now, but once I buy it and build a house it'll be perfect for me and him." 

"I suppose it has potential." 

"Heh I know it does and once I have everything on this land Harry will love it." 

"So what are you thinking of putting?" 

Moving away from Victor, Logan walked a few steps before he stopped. He could already see

their home in his head. 

"Well right here is where the house is going to be. It's going to be about 2000 ft. I know it's really big for just two people but...but I know their will be more than just the two of us in the future. Anyways um there's going to be an attic, a basement, and about four rooms and three bathrooms. The kid likes to cook so I'm going to make the kitchen huge. He'll be able to cook whatever he wants. Also I'm going to have a small pool made that way he can swim whenever he wants and it also won't be too much of a hassle to clean. I was also thinking of having a few other rooms to built, but I don't know what they are yet." 

"So this is going to be basically his house." 

"Huh no this is going to be my house to." 

Quirking an eyebrow Victor crossed his arms under his chest. Almost all the things that Logan wanted to put into the house were for his little girlfriend not for himself. Sure Victor could understand why he would want to please his girlfriend, but he shouldn't over do it. 

"Really so tell me what are you going to build for yourself?" 

Looking at the land in front of him Logan thought about what he was going to add to that the house that would be his. While thinking of the house he hadn't really thought about adding things that he would like. While doing the plans he mostly only thought about Harry. 

"Hm...I suppose you have a point. I'll think about something once I start making the blue prints of the house." 

"How about I make a suggestion?" 

"What is it?" 

"What about a sex room?" 

"Hm... that's not a bad idea." 

Smiling Logan turned away from Victor. Even though he couldn't really think of anything for himself at the moment he knew he would have one eventually. 

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"What the hell happened? Where is Harry?" 

"I apologize I tried to get him, but he ended up not being alone at the library." 

Growling, Adam stared at the mutant in front of him. The boy didn't really look like he cared if he got Harry or not. This just ticked Adam off; but as angry as he was he couldn't say anything. The boy in front of him was his only chance of getting what was his. 

"Fine, but at whatever chance you have I want you to get him." 

"Yeah don't worry I will."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will review after you're done. Oh and check out my other stories I'm sure you'll love them.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 10-18-2010**


	11. Chapter 11

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Harry can we please talk?"

Turning around Harry came face to face with the boy he hadn't spoken to in almost three weeks. After they had gotten into an argument Harry and Ron hadn't really spoken to each other. Hermione and Draco had tried in many occasions to get them together and speak, but Harry had made it quite clear that he wasn't going to speak with a person that didn't accept his and Logan's relationship.

"I don't think we have anything to speak about."

Looking away from Ron, Harry continued to walk towards Hank's office. He was just on his way to the doctor for his appointment. Ever since he had started his sessions with Hank things had been going great for Harry, well aside from his friendship with Ron things were going great. Logan and he would write to each other constantly and every once in a while they would talk on the phone. Things were going great for him and he wasn't going to let Ron get in the way of that.

"Harry please."

"You already told me everything you had to say Ron."

Walking towards Hank's door Harry opened it and walked in. Just as he was going to close the door behind him Ron pushed the door open and walked in the room.

"I'm not leaving till you let me speak with you Harry."

"Ron get out."

"What's going on here?"

Without turning his glaring eyes from Ron, Harry told Hank that Ron wouldn't leave him alone.

"It's only because he won't let me speak with him... it'll only take a minute... please Harry."

Looking at the boys in front of him, Hank sighed and sat back down on his chair. He knew they wouldn't hurt each other so he didn't need to be on his guard. All the boys really needed to do were speak. Even if Harry said he didn't want to speak it was quite obvious from their last session that Harry wanted to talk with Ron, all he really needed was a really a little push.

"Harry perhaps it'll be a good idea to hear what he has to say. Please sit down both of you."

"But-"

"Please sit down."

Sighing Harry looked away from Ron and sat down. The frustrated boy crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look out the window. It was such a beautiful day that he wished he was outside and not inside hearing Ron speak.

"Ron, please say what you have to say."

"Ok."

Wiggling a little on the chair, Ron smiled a little at the doctor in front of him and then turned back to his friend. From the first day that they had met Ron and Harry had gotten close and to have just have their friendship ruined by his stupidity well that just wasn't an option. That was why Ron wanted to speak to Harry. During the three weeks that they hadn't spoken to each other Ron had used that time to think of a few things and from all that thinking he had realized that he was being stupid. After all that Harry had gone thru he knew that he wouldn't make the mistake of being with a man that only wanted him for his body.

"Harry I...I was being stupid when I said that Wolverine only wanted you because you looked young."

"Yes you were."

"Harry, please let him finish."

"I thought about it for a while and I realized that... that you would never be with someone that only wanted you for your body. You went thru so much and I was an idiot to think that you would give your heart away so easily."

Getting up Ron walked towards Harry and kneeled down in front of him. Taking Harry's hands Ron smiled a little and reached up to caress Harry's check. The older boy had tears in his eyes. Wiping them away Ron continued to speak.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Please believe me when I say that I'll never judge the relationship you have with Wolverine ever again. Can you please forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can forgive you right now but...but I'll try to get there."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I think that if you wait and take a loan from the bank you'll be able to do it."

"Hm so what do you suggest I do? I know I have to build my credit since I don't have any but aside from that what should I do?"

"Would you boys like something to drink?"

"No dear we're fine."

"Okay then I'll be back in an hour or two."

Watching his wife take her leave Hagrid smiled. Every day after six, Maxine liked to go to the neighbor's house and share some of their food with them. The people next door were old and Maxine liked to help them out every day that she could.

"Ok love. Tell Edna and Edgar I said hello."

"I will dear."

As Logan waited for Hagrid to turn his attention back to him he couldn't help but smile a little. Hagrid and Maxime looked so happy together. It was as if they belonged to each other. Their love for each other made Logan hope that one day he and Harry would be like that, well almost liked them. Logan wanted him and Harry to have a bit more excitement in their life.

"Well like we we're saying um...oh yes like I was saying to build your credit start small. For instance by furniture or a car or some electronics. After you do that keep building your credit and then in year you can borrow from the bank to have your house build."

Nodding his head Logan leaned back on the chair he was sitting on and sighed. He didn't like the idea of working in one spot for a long time, but if he was going to build the perfect home for him and Harry he was going to have to.

_I suppose doing it won't be hard if I have Harry by my side.  
_

"I know it might seem like it'll take forever but remember this...you're going to most likely live for a hundredth more years so really if you think about it thirty years to pay back the bank it's no big deal."

"I suppose you're right."

Reaching forward Logan grabbed the beer in front of him and took a long drink from it. Staring at the bottle for a few moments Logan closed his eyes and sighed. He was glad that he was going on tract to do what he need to do but he just couldn't believe that he was doing all of those things for a boy that he loved.

When he used to hear about people giving up so many things for the ones they loved he used to think they were fools but now he was in love and... and he was doing things he used to consider foolish.

"Logan are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm being an idiot?"

"Huh."

Sighing again Logan ran his hand threw his hair and took another drink from his beer.  
He didn't know how to explain what he was thinking.

"What if I'm being a fucking idiot and I...I-"

"Logan... relax... your not being an idiot... heh you're a man in love and there's nothing wrong with that. All that's going on is that you're nervous as hell. Just relax and remember the reasons why you're doing what you're doing."

"Heh your right... uh thanks."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you guys have any questions and need answers please ask me and I will do my best to answer. Oh and don't forget to look at the rest of my stories.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 10-25-2010**


	12. Chapter 12

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Logan, do you think you'll be able to come for Christmas?" 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Harry. I don't think I'll be able to go." 

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and looked down at his feet. He had assumed that Logan was going to visit him for the holiday, but from the sounds of he wasn't going to be able too. 

"I want to go Harry, but we're crunching for time at my job and I won't be able to go. I tried to get out of it but I wasn't able to." 

"Well it's fine don't worry about it. So what were you doing before you called me?" 

Looking around his little bedroom Logan frowned. He hadn't really been doing anything except...changing his frown to a grin Logan decided to have a little fun with his boyfriend, just a little teasing. "Well if you must know kid, I was getting out of the shower. I'm still a little wet and I'm still wearing the towel." 

"You are?" 

"Yeah I'm actually taking off the towel right now... so I'm completely naked." 

"Logan." 

Blushing, Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. Leaning his head against the wall Harry wished that the students were allowed to have their phones in their room. It really sucked that he was standing in the hallway while his boyfriend was naked more than a hundredth miles away. 

"What's wrong kid? Hm I think I know what it is... you're probably picturing me naked aren't cha kid?" 

"What... no no I wouldn't do that." 

"Really... so you're telling me you don't ever picture me naked?" 

Feeling a little pressure between his legs Harry pressed his knees together and tried to not look at the boy that was passing by him. He really hoped that the other boy hadn't heard what Logan had said. 

"Logan." 

"Do you ever picture us naked together Harry, because I do." 

Sitting down on the bed that was right next to him Logan looked at his erection and smiled. It had been a long time since he had last satisfied his needs so it was no wonder he was getting hard so fast. "Do you want to hear about the things that we do together Harry?" Hearing a little whimper on the other line Logan grinned and gently grabbed his growing erection. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to jerk off while heard Harry speak to him. Logan had always wondered if Harry would talk dirty with him over the phone. 

_I wonder if he'll..._

"J-just a little L-Logan." 

_Oh god.  
_

"When I dream of us we're together, were both laying naked on the bed. First were just holding each other and after a few moments we start kissing each other. While were kissing I'll slowly run my hand up and down your thigh." 

Feeling himself get a little out of breath Logan closed his eyes and moved his hand a little faster while he held on to his cock a little tighter. He was already fully hard and knew he was going to cum fast since it had been a while since he had masturbated. 

"Harry... Harry I want you keep it going... tell me what I'll do to you." 

"O-ok."

Holding on to the phone tighter Harry took a deep breath and looked around the hallway. Since it was getting late a lot of the students were either in their rooms or watching some TV in the lounge. This was a very good thing since Harry didn't want anybody else to hear what he was about to say. 

"After you touch my leg you... you move further up and touch my... my..." 

"Mmm say it Harry." 

"You touch my cock. Your hands feel rough, but I like it since it's your hands that are touching me. When I get fully hard you'll rub your thumb against the tip of my cock and you spread the leaking cum." 

Panting a little more Logan began to picture everything that his lover was saying. Oh he couldn't wait to have Harry alone with him in a bedroom or it didn't even have to be in a bedroom just some where were they could be alone. 

"Keep g-going love." 

"A-after a few more moments of pumping my cock you'll spread some of my cum around your index finger and then move towards my... my hole. Mmnn you push your finger in then start to thrust it in and out. Ah Logan it'll feel so good that I'll push down on your finger so that it'll go deeper." 

The phone sex was supposed to be to get Logan off but it was beginning to work on Harry. Never at any other moment had Harry wanted Logan to be at his side. 

"When that finger gets me loose you'll add another finger." Panting a little more Harry looked around the hall again before he wrapped his empty hand around his waist. It was almost as if he was trying to hold back his arousal with his hand. 

"Keep g-going baby... don't stop." 

"You push another finger in and start to push against that special spot inside of me. Aaahh Logan it feels so good." 

Growling Logan moved his hand faster and squeezed it a bit more. He could almost feel his cock inside of Harry's tight ass and it was just amazing. 

"Harder Logan harder please it feels so good." 

With those last words Logan felt his sac rise and before he knew it his cum was splashed all over his hand and floor. 

"HARRY." 

Wide eyed Harry stared at the wall in front of him. He had made Logan cum. He hadn't been there touch Logan in any way, but he had still had enough power over him to make his body react to his words. Smiling Harry closed his eyes and grabbed the phone a tightly. 

"Logan..." 

"Y-yeah cub." 

"I love you." 

"I love you to cub." 

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Hm...how the hell am I going to get the little freak to go with me." 

Sighing the blond and blue-eyed boy closed his eyes and laid down on his bed. The room he was in was just like every other room in the school except it was quite bare. Were every one else might have pictures of loved ones or friends this boy didn't. He had friends sure but he made sure not to get to close to them; he planned to leave the school once he was eighteen and he didn't want anything to hold him back from the things he wanted to do. He also didn't have family so he didn't have to worry about them telling what to do after he turned eighteen. And what did he want to do well he wanted to join Magneto's team. 

What he wanted to do was get as much training as he could in Xavier's school and then use that to his advantage in Magneto's team. Or if he didn't join Magnetos team he wanted to do things to help his fellow mutants. Not the way that Xavier was doing but in the way that Magnetos team did. This was what he really wanted to and he hoped that he was able to. At least when he received the money that they were going to give him for Harry he might be able to put that away and use it in the future when he was completely on his own. 

"I guess maybe after new years I could... yeah... I'll try after new years." 

Making up his mind he turned towards the wall and smiled. Now that he had decided around what time he was going to get Harry all he had to do was worry about how he was going to convince Harry to go with him. 

_I could just knock him out but... that would just cause problems… hn I'll just think about this later.  
_

Snuggling deeper in his bed he sighed again. With those things pushed out of his mind he decided to take a nap.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yup this is the chapter I hope that you guys enjoyed it and will choose to review. It's not to hard all you have to do is push the little review button and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also have you guys figured out who this boy is… I've given you guys a lot of clue's… well I think I have.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 11-1-2010**


	13. Chapter 13

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Never had Harry had such a great time as he did on Christmas day. Sure in the past he had been given a few presents by the doctors and by the few soldiers that were obsessed with him, but they never once treated him the way that his friends did. Before Christmas they had all sleeped in Harry's room and in Christmas day they had exchanged presents and then ate breakfast in the city. 

Ron had given Harry a new sweater. Hermione had given him a pair of shoes and pants and Draco had given him a silver watch. In return Harry had given Ron a pair of shoes, Hermione had received bracelet, and Draco had gotten a pair of shirts. All in all it had been a great day but once it had gotten late in the day Jean had gone up to him to give him a present that Logan had sent to him. 

After getting the gift, Harry had thanked Jean and quickly went to his room to open. Once he had unwrapped the green wrapping in the small box. When he gotten to the box Harry had timidly opened it. Once he had seen what was inside Harry had smiled and hugged the little box. Inside the box there had been a beautiful silver heart locket with his and Logan's picture inside of it. The thin chain on the locket had been long enough so that once he put it on it would hide in his shirt. Sure Harry knew that lockets were normally given to girls but Harry he loved it and cherish it. 

After opening the gift Harry had decided that he was going to call Logan from Draco's cell phone. Draco was the one of a few students that was able to afford a cell phone and he would let his friends borrow it, and in this situation Harry needed it just in case Logan and he had another sex talk. 

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"I have unlimited minutes so you can talk to him for as long as you. Oh all I ask is that you bring it to me when you're done." 

"Ok Draco thank you. I wont take long I promise" 

"I wouldn't make promises if I were you cause you never know what might happen once you start talking." 

Remembering what had happened before when he had spoke to Logan, Harry blushed and rushed to his room. He wanted to thank Logan for the gift he had sent him. 

Reaching his room Harry locked the door and smiled. He couldn't wait to hear Logan's voice. Laying on the bed, Harry dialed Logan's number. He had memorized the number. After a few rings the call had gone to voice mail. 

_He must be working.  
_

"Leave a message." 

"Hi Logan its me Harry I just called to talk to you, but since didn't pick up the phone I'll just call you back later...oh and just in case your wondering I'm using Draco's cell phone...I love bye." 

Hanging up the phone Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He really wanted to thank Logan but seemed like it wasn't going to happen. Looking at the time on the cell phone Harry gasped and straightened up. It was time for him to see Hank. 

_Oh crap I'm going to be late_. 

Quickly grabbing his things Harry ran towards the direction of the office. On his was over there he passed John and quickly greeted him. When he finally reached the office he hunched over and tried to catch his breath. After a few moments he did and straightened up. 

"Ah hello Harry for a moment I thought you we're going to skip this appointment." 

"Oh no I wouldn't do that I just lost track of time and almost missed it." 

"Ok then. So Harry how was the holidays for you?" 

Sitting down on his usual chair Harry smiled and turned towards Hank. "It was so great Hank everyone was so sweet and kind to me. You should have seen it Hank...it was like I was part of their family..." 

Grabbing his cup of water Hank noticed the way Harry opened his mouth to say something but then stop. Harry had something else to add to what he was saying. 

"But?" 

Frowning Harry looked down and his hands and bit his lip. He was had been so happy to be with his friends because they were beginning to feel like family but...but no matter what they all did together they just weren't his family; his family was dead. 

"Something was...no... I know many things were missing." 

"Like what Harry?" 

Laying completely back on the chair he was sitting on Harry sighed and just continued to stare at the ceiling as he spoke. 

"When I was with the doctors I...I never really missed my family because I knew they were in heaven. But now that I'm here that I'm happy...I miss them, I feel like I'm betraying them." 

Sighing Hank stood up and knelt down next to Harry. The older boy had tears running down his face but he hadn't made any attempt to wipe them away. He must have been so focused on his anguish that he didn't notice his tears. 

"Harry...I want you to know that you are not by any means betraying your mother or father. Instead of looking at your new life as a betrayal to your family, look at it as a gift from them. Don't you think that after so many years of suffering you deserve a little happiness?" 

Nodding his head Harry looked back at Hank. He loved talking to the blue man. 

"Do you think that...that my babies are happy for me to?" 

"Oh Harry absolutely I bet they're up in heaven with your mother and father smiling down at you. I bet they're ecstatic that you now have great friends and a man that loves you deeply." 

Closing his eyes Harry nodded his head and smiled. While at the school he had attempted to move on with his life, but every night he would think of the babies. 

"I miss them all so much."

"I know Harry I know. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Draco, Logan hasn't come and visit Harry in while right?" 

"Uh yeah it's been a few months." 

Nodding his head, John pretended to contemplate a few things before he smiled and looked back at Draco. 

"Hey why don't I take Harry to see him this weekend? I have this girl that I have to see over there and on my way I can drop Harry off and pick him up." 

"That's a great idea, but are you sure it wont be too much trouble for you?" 

"No its fine. Besides, I was going to see a girl after new years and I thought the weekend would be a great time to go." 

"Alright then come on. We'll tell Harry." 

As Draco and John went to find Harry John smirked. It had taken him a few days to come up with that excuse since he had to pretend that he was actually seeing a girl; after that though things had been perfect. 

_Heh don't worry doc he'll be with you in no time._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yup the plan has been made. John will pretend to take Harry to Logan but really he will be taking him to the doctor. So let me know what you guys thing of the chapter and of the story.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 11-8-2010**


	14. Chapter 14

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So do you have everything you need?"

"Um yeah I think I do."

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, underwear, pants, shirts, hairbrushes, shoes-"

"Hermione I have everything don't worry."

Blushing Hermione nodded her head and sat down on Harry's bed. For the last hour she had been helping Harry pack up the last of his things for his trip. She was so happy that Harry was going to go see Logan. It was quite obvious that the green eyed boy wanted to see his lover and John being able to take him was just a great opportunity.

"Harry are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take your bags while you say goodbye."

"Okay."

The blue-eyed boy picked up his heavy backpack and walked out of the room. Turning to his friends, Harry hugged them all. He was happy that he was going to go see Logan but he was going to miss his friends.

"Oh and don't forget what I said I don't want Logan to know that I'm going to see him so if he calls and asks for me tell him I'm busy or just make something up. I want to make sure he's surprised when I get there."

"Yeah don't worry about it. We won't tell him or anybody."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Harry, would it be okay if I make a quick stop before I drop you off at Logan's?"

"Oh yeah that's fine."

The two boys had been driving for five straight hours and Harry was more than happy to make a pit stop. The Honda they were driving in was good vehicle, but Harry didn't like that being in the car for so long. Cars were still a little new to him and he was still not used to being in one for a long time.

_I don't know how they do it. Cars are so small and cramped._

"Harry do you want me to get you something to drink...a soda or something?"

"Hm...yeah a soda would be nice."

While the taller boy headed to the story Harry waited in the parked car. While waiting Harry yawned and reclined his chair. They had woken up so early and Harry just wanted to go back to sleep. Just as Harry was going to close his eyes he saw John walk out of the store with a cup of soda for him and what looked like a cup of coffee for himself. 

"Sorry it took so long, but my girlfriend called me." 

"Oh its fine."

Taking the soda Harry grabbed the straw and began to take long sips. He hoped that the caffeine in the soda would keep him up. Setting the cup down on his lap Harry watched as the scenario passed by his car window. They were slowly moving from a town to what looked like an area with a lot of forest.

"The trees are so p-pretty."

Shaking his head Harry felt his head mind begin to cloud and his eyes start to get a blurry. Thinking that it was just fatigue Harry took a longer sip of his soda. After a few moments he began to feel worse. The car began to feel like it was spinning.

"John c-can y-you...please...something doesn't f-feel...right."

"Really? Hm...I guess the drugs I gave you must be working slower than I thought you should have been out a while ago."

In his drugged mind it took a few moments for Harry to process what John had said, but once he had he sluggishly tried to open the locked door. He continued to try to open it for a few more moments before he began to whimper.

"W...where are y-you taking...me?"

"Well I was thinking we could go visit a friend of yours. He used to be a doctor and ever since you left his side he's been missing you greatly."

"Mmnn...no p-please no."

Shaking his head Harry felt his tears well up in his eyes. He didn't want to go back to Adam Herling, the man made his life miserable and he knew that the man would be terribly angry at him for going with X-Men after they broke into the lab.

"Sorry Harry, but it has to be done."

"No...p...p...please...no."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"How long do you think it'll take them to get there?"

"Hm...knowing John I think it'll take a less than the normal ten hours."

Nodding her head Hermione grabbed Draco's cell phone. It was on the charger, and dialed the number that Harry had told them they could contact him at.

"Since they left yesterday then that means that they should have arrived there a good eight hours ago if not sooner."

The phone ringed five times before someone finally picked up. Hermione right away knew it was Harry's older boyfriend.

"Who's this?"

Looking at the people in Draco's room Hermione saw the rest of them weren't even looking at her. Draco was busy writing his paper for English and Ron was busy playing with the video game in Draco's room

"U-um this is Hermione Granger I'm one of Harry's friends and I-I was wondering if Harry was around. I wanted to make sure his trip was safe."

"Your wrong kid Harry isn't here...he's supposed to be at school with you."

"What...no he's supposed to be there with you he left yesterday to go and see you."

"Gggrrr...what time did he leave yesterday?"

"Um I think it was around eight."

Logan didn't know why Harry would be going to visit him, but none the less if he had left yesterday at eight then even a slow driver would have been at his place already.

"Hm. If he left at that time then he should have been here by now. Did someone bring Harry over here or did he come on his own?"

"A friend was supposed to take him are you sure that he's not over there? He was planning on surprising you maybe he's hiding or something."

"Even if he was hiding I still would be able to smell him. I wouldn't forget his scent believe me. Ok I want you to tell the professor if he can find Harry and to call me at my cell phone when he finds him."

"Ok sir I will."

Hanging up the cell phone Hermione grabbed her black sandals and rushed out of the room. She didn't even bother to tell Ron or Draco where she was going. Not because she didn't want to but because she wanted to make it to the professors office as quickly as possible. As she was getting closer she tried to communicate with him through his mind.

_Professor... professor I need to speak with you immediately where are you?_

Hermione I'm in my office its the fourth door to your left.

When she reached the door she pulled it open and slammed it shut behind her. Just when the professor was going to ask her what she wanted Hermione instantly spoke over him. Normally she wasn't so rude but she was worried about Harry.

"Harry went to go see Logan but he hasn't gotten there yet. We think that something might have gone wrong on his trip over there can you please try to find him. Oh and Logan wanted me to tell you that once you find Harry to call him."

"Alright then Hermione thank you. But I have a question Harry isn't that well of a driver yet so who took Harry to see Logan?"

"It was John Allerdyce."

**XxXxXxXxX**

This was not supposed to have happen. He was supposed to be at Logan's apartment room waiting to surprise him after he arrived from work. They were supposed to be having a great time with each other celebrating the fact that they were in each others arms once again. But no, that wasn't what had ended up happening. Instead a boy that he had considered a friend had given him over to the one man that Harry didn't want to ever see again.

After Harry had passed out he had woken up in another vehicle. From what Harry had been able to see the car was bigger and it had trash all over the floor, the interior had also been black. With in a few moments of regaining consciousness Harry had passed out again. The second time he had woken up Harry had found himself tied down to a chair. He had also recognized his surroundings. He was back at the cell that had been his home for the many years.

"Aren't you glad to be back here Harry? Sure it's a little different now without the guards around and the lab equipment, but this will be our home again."

Even though Harry was still drugged from whatever he had been given he still understood what Adam had said and he didn't like it one bit.

"N-no...I don't...want to be...here any more."

"Well that's too bad my little pet because you're never going to leave me again."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yup Harry has finally been kidnapped oohh what is everyone going to do. Well we'll find that out later so please review and let me know what you think of my story or chapter.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 11-15-2010**


	15. Chapter 15

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

As soon as Logan had hung up with Harry's friend, he had called Hagrid and let him know that he had an emergency and he wasn't going to be able to go to work. The other man had been quite understanding. He had told him that he could take as long as he needed. After he had been done with that Logan had grabbed a few things from his apartment and gotten on his bike to go to the school. He planned to drive all night if he needed to.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jean has the professor stepped out of the room."

"No. He hasn't left the room, I think it might be taking longer because something is stopping him from seeing."

"Like Magneto?"

Turning to Scott, Jean didn't even have to go in his mind to know what he was thinking. The only fault with his line of thinking was why would Magneto want with Harry? The older man didn't have a reason to want Harry at all.

"No it can't be him, it's somebody else."

Just as Jean finished her sentence the doors to the room that Xavier was in opened. From the look on the disabled man's face they were not going to get good news.

"Professor?"

"John took him back...he took him back to Dr. Adam Herling."

**XxXxXxXxX**

He wasn't tied down any more. Harry had woken up five minutes ago and once he had realized that Adam wasn't around he had gotten up. Just like the last time he had woken up he could see that he was in what used to be his old home.

The room, or cage as Harry considered it, was all white with dirt stains on the wall. The floor was white tiled and there was dust all over the floor. The only form of furniture in the room was a small bed that Harry had many memories about.

"I see you are up princess."

Turning to the doctor in the room, Harry glared at the man and backed away to the wall behind him. When he had been freed from the doctor he had hoped it had been for good but Harry had been wrong. The doctor wasn't going to let him go.

"What do you want?"

"Oh come on Harry do you really have to ask that I think you know what I want. All you have to do is think about it for a moment...what did we always do every time we were alone?"

Taking the few moments that Adam gave Harry, he remembered exactly what he was talking about. When Harry was trapped in the lab he remembered that Adam would use any excuse he would to sleep with him. At times the doctor had been loving and at other times he would be violent. Remembering this reminded Harry of why he had to be strong and keep hope that one day he would leave the lab.

"I take it you remember?"

"Yes, but I won't let you touch me. I don't care what I have to do, but I won't let you touch me."

"Really and who's going to stop me Harry?"

Curling his hand into a fist Harry bit his lip and pushed himself further into the wall. Adam was right who was going to stop him. He wasn't strong enough to stop him from doing whatever he wanted and nobody else was around to stop him so really Adam was in control again just like before; Harry was under Adam's filthy control.

"I'm glad to see that you finally understand what position you're in."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Logan...Logan can you hear me?_

Professor, yeah I hear you do you know where Harry is?

Yes Logan he's back at the lab where you rescued him from. Jean and Scott are already on their way to pick you up.

Alright _then_.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Mmm it's been so long since I've had a little taste of you."

_I wish you never had a taste of me._

Once Adam had started touching Harry, he had tried to escape into his own little world, but he couldn't. Things were so different now he couldn't just tune out what was happening. He just wasn't able to do it anymore. The reason being that he now had a reason to protect his body. Logan. Logan was now supposed to be the only one to touch him and make him feel special not disgusting like Adam was doing.

"No no no...my little love I want you to pay attention to me not off in some dream land."

Caressing the green-eyed boy's face Adam smiled and moved away from Harry. Sitting on the edge of the bed Adam smirked as he unbuttoned his blue jeans and then pulled down his zipper. Whenever he and Harry were intimate he had always enjoyed the way Harry would wrap his warm mouth around his cock.

_Oh god no no._

"Now don't be worried little one I'm sure you haven't forgotten to do the things I love. Now come here and be good."

Shaking his head Harry's eyes darted to the door before they turned back to Adam. There was a chance that he would be able to make it to the door but there was also a possibility that he wouldn't. Ruining the few options he had threw his head Harry made up his mind.

_I'll try it_.

In a flash Harry was off the bed and heading towards the door. He was just pulling the door open when he felt two heavy arm's wrap around his waist and throw him back on the bed. He had forgotten how strong the doctor could be.

"Nice try baby but that's not happening. Now you either behave or I'll have to chain you to the bed. Or I have a better option how about I just lock you in the room and let you just starve to death."

Harry didn't want to do it. He didn't want to put his mouth on that disgusting thing but... but if he didn't do it willingly then he would be forced do to something worse.

_But even if I still do it he'll still rape me._

"Come here love don't make me wait."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Logan we'll be arriving in a few moments."

"Alright and were going to do this my way though since it's my boy down there."

Putting on his gloves Logan growled a little. After Jean and Scott had picked him up he had quickly started to put on his black X-Men uniform. As he had been putting on his suit he could feel his body vibrate with anger and worry. Never had he felt that way not even when Magneto had taken Rogue.

"How do you want to handle it then?"

"Jean will find Harry and both of you will get him away from the doctor. Once he's safe then you leave the doctor to me."

"Logan-"

"You'd do the same thing so don't even try to preach to me."

"Mn."

Scott didn't want Logan to kill anybody but he knew that if anybody took Jean and hurt her then he would do the same thing. Whether he had to go through heaven or hell he'd make sure that whoever hurt the women he loved paid for it dearly.

"Alright then, but how about Jean takes Harry and I'll go after John."

"Yeah that's fine."

After a few moments of silence the plane landed next to the empty building. The opening on the bottom of the plane opened and the three X-Men stepped out. Even though it had been a while since they had been in the building they still knew how to navigate in the building.

"Jean where is he?"

"He's...he's back in his old cell."

"Alright let him know that were going and not to worry."

"Ok."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"That's right love don't pretend like you don't remember."

Watching the boy in front of him Adam smiled and caressed the boy's hips. It had been so long since he had the smaller boy in front of him that he just wanted to ravish him. To take him over and over again like he used to before those freaks took him away.

"On your knee's love."

There was hesitation in Harry's movements before he knelled down in front of Adam but he did. He knew that since it was just them two in the room he had to do what Adam wanted or else something lethal would happen.

"Good boy now you know what to do."

_Harry_.

"Huh."

_Harry, are you ok?_

Jean, please hurry, I don't want to do this.

Don't worry Harry were on our way.

Making sure not to let Adam know that he was speaking to Jean Harry moved closer to Adam and reached out to pull down his pants. Before he pulled down the other man's boxers though he closed his eyes and did it as fast as possible. Closing his eyes wasn't going to stop what he was about to do but at least he didn't have to see the look of content on the man's face.

"Come on Harry I've been waiting for a long time for you to do this again so hurry up."

Scrunching up his face in disgust Harry grabbed the doctor's erection and held it as he leaned forward.

_I don't care if he kills me._

As he moved closer Harry looked up at Adam's face and noticed that the other man had closed his eyes. Using this to his advantage Harry wrapped his lips around Adam's penis and did something he had never done to a man in Adam's position...he bit and he bit hard.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

After he had bit Adam's penis Harry pushed the man away and rushed out the door. He didn't know where was going to go but he knew that he had to get away from Adam the man was going to be furious and Harry didn't want to be around him when he stood up.

"GET BACK HERE...DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Oh I bet you a lot of you thought that Harry was going to get abused but nope he was smart and instead bit Adam as hard as he could. And before you guys even ask no Harry didn't bite it off he just basically left his teeth embedded on Adam's penis.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 11-22-2010**


	16. Chapter 16

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Jean...Jean where are you guys? I need you._

Harry what happened where are you?

Looking around where he was standing Harry shook his head. He had never really been outside of his cell so he had no idea where he was.

_I don't know Jean...please hurry he's going to kill me if you don't find me before him._

Okay Harry just hide and I'll find you.

Okay.

Biting his lip Harry looked around where he was at and saw that he had three options. The first was to keep on running the direction he was heading and see if there was an exit in that direction or second he could hide in the restroom that was to his right. His third option was to go inside of the janitor's closet that was to his left.

_Keep on running Harry I think that up ahead they'll be an exit...just keep running straight._

Okay.

Listening to what Jean said Harry kept on running and as he ran he looked for an exit. As he made it to the end of the corridor though he realized that there wasn't an exit... it was just a dead end.

_JEAN there's no exit...JEAN_.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Levitating her body Jean continued to look through Harry's mind to see if she could recognize the corridor that Harry was in. As she looked she tried to see anything that she had seen before but at the moment their wasn't she didn't recognize where Harry was.

_Harry go back and see if you can find a room to hide in._

Jean, I'm scared I hear someone heading my way.

Go to the first door you see Harry just hide...and tell me what you see when you get in there.

  
Looking around where she was at Jean closed her eyes and tried to relax. If she began to get frustrated or over emotional it would be hard for her to find Harry.

_Jean I'm inside a room._

Okay, what do you see Harry?

Um there are a lot of cages. The room is pretty big and I think...I think this is the room where they kept the other mutants.

Ok Harry stay put I know where that is.

  
**XxXxXxXxX**

"So it's parked in a hotel...alright thank you...really you have no idea how useful this is thank you."

As soon as Scott had started to look for John he knew that it would be a good idea to call Enterprise and see if they could track the car that John had rented. All he really had to do in order for them to tell him where the car was to pretend he was a police officer. He had done it before so it was easy for him to lie. The other man on the phone had told him that the car was parked outside of a hotel called the Lazy Parrot. All he had to do to get there was take the motorcycle that was in the plane over there and in three hours he would be there...well that was if John didn't leave the hotel first.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The first thing Logan had done after he had left the plane was follow Adam's scent in the building. While he followed the scent it had taken him threw a few corridors but in almost no time he wound up in a room that was filled with Harry's scent.

"Gggrrr that son of a bitch...hm wait a minute."

Aside from the smell of Harry, Logan could also tell that there were a few more scents in the air; arousal, blood, and anger.

_What the hell happened?_

Growling to himself again Logan wanted desperately to follow Harry's scent but he knew that Jean would find Harry. His job was to find Adam and deal with him. So with that in mind Logan somewhat ignored Harry's scent and followed the doctors. As he followed the doctors scent he noticed that it was after Harry's but after a while it no longer followed Harry's, it seemed like the man might have gotten lost.

**XxXxXxXxX**

If Harry wasn't in the room in front of her then it was going to take Jean a while to figure out where else he could be. In the building they were in their were three rooms where some of the mutants used to be held and Jean did not have time to check on the rooms since the crazy doctor was looking for Harry.

"Harry...Harry are you in here?"

"Jean is that you?"

"Oh thank god Harry. Come here we have to get out of here."

Smiling Jean watched as Harry moved out from behind one of the cages that were in the room. The smaller looking boy instantly ran towards Jean. The red headed women frowned as she saw that state that Harry was in. The green eyed boy's clothes looked ruffled and he wasn't wearing any shoes, the thing that worried Jean the most though was the blood that was around the boy's lips.

"Jean you found me...is Logan here did he come with you?"

"He's here Harry but he's looking for Dr. Herling. He also told me to find you and get you out of here so come on we'll wait for Logan on the plane."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Where is he? How did he manage to get away from me?  
_

Growling Adam leaned against the wall next to him and panted. Even though Harry didn't bite his penis off he had still left a deep enough wound that even ten minutes later it was still bleeding. As a doctor Adam knew that he had to get to a hospital or he would bleed out from his penis.

_Crap I'm getting dizzy.  
_

Pushing away from the wall Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to leave Harry alone in an abandoned building but since he had a very bad injury he was really considering just leaving the stupid kid alone.

"Well well well someone looks like they didn't consider Harry would fight back."

"Huh."

Turning to the sound of the voice Adam groaned. The man that was standing in the corridor was not very tall but he was still muscular enough that it send a shiver of fear down his spine. Another thing that he noticed was that the man in front of him was the same man that had been in the picture where Harry had been smiling.

"Hehehe I was wondering when I was going to meet you."

"I know...I hope I didn't make you wait to long."

"No no you came at a perfect time."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and will decide to review. Oh and also I wanted to let you guys know that this story is almost over.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 11-29-2010**


	17. Chapter 17

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Warning: Just so you guys are aware their will be some slight torture in this chapter.**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had taken him a while to get to the Lazy Parrot, but finally he had arrived. He had gone straight to the manager's office and had asked him about a boy matching John's description. The old man had been kind enough to give him the information without really giving him a hard time. Once he had gotten the information Scott had gone straight to room 9, where John was in.

_Scott, he is not going to go with you, so it's best if you tranquilize him the moment you have chance.  
_

_Professor, are you sure?  
_

_Yes Scott, just tranquilize him and then bring him back to the school.  
_

_Okay.  
_

Going back to his bike, Scott opened one of the pockets on the side of the bike and pulled out a small black gun. Scott had never had to use the gun, but since Xavier wanted to do things quickly and safely he would do it. 

Walking back to the room Scott crouched down and peaked through the slightly opened window. From what he could see John was sitting in a room watching some TV. From the looks of it this wasn't going to be too hard.

_All I need is someone to...  
_

"Excuse me sir did you forget your keys?" 

Turning around Scott smiled as he saw one of the maids that worked in the hotel. All he had to do was ask her to knock on the door and just get him to open the door. 

"Ah actually I was wondering if you could help me. You see there's a dangerous criminal in this room and I need to get him out. It would really be helpful to me if you knocked on his door and told him that the manager wants to speak to him." 

"Uh I-I don't know what if he hurts me?" 

"Believe me ma'am, he won't. I'll make sure of it." 

"Okay then." 

Before the women knocked on the door Scott moved behind one of the cars and listened to what was happening. 

"E-excuse me sir...the m-manager would like to see you. It's important sir." 

There was a few moments of silence before Scott heard the door open up and John walk out of the room. 

"This better be important." 

"It is sir." 

As the voice's got closer to where he was hiding Scott aimed his gun and waited for John to get in his line of fire. Within a few moments the boy was.

"JOHN." 

"Huh." 

Not giving the boy any time to react Scott pulled the trigger and watched the small dart collide with John's belly. The blond boy gasped and then fell like a sack of potatoes. 

_Professor I have him. I'll take his car and bring him back to the school.  
_

_Ok then I'll levitate your motorcycle back to the school while you do that then.  
_

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Jean you should go and help Logan. I'll be fine here really don't worry." 

"Harry please, I told you I'm not leaving you." 

Sighing Harry bit his lip and sat down on one of the chairs that were in the plane. He wanted to desperately go and help Logan. Sure he knew that he would only be a bother to Logan while he fought with Dr. Herling but it didn't stop him from wishing he could do something.

"Harry please try to relax." 

Seeing the smaller boy wasn't going to do that Jean pulled a little box from her pocket. The box was small and it had roses all around the box. Jean carried the box around with her at all times just in case she needed the little sleeping pills. Opening the box she pulled out one pill and then grabbed a bottle of water that was next to her chair. 

"Here Harry. I want you to take this it'll help you relax." 

"Jean-" 

"Just take it Harry." 

Jean smiled as she saw Harry sigh and walk up to her to take the pill. After taking the pill the green-eyed boy began to rub his eyes tiredly. It wasn't long before Harry sat down on one of the chairs and slowly dozed off to sleep. 

"I'm sorry Harry but you need to rest."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"You must be Logan." 

"You must be the dead man that took Harry." 

It wasn't often that Logan let his feral side get out and as he had been following Dr. Herling he didn't know whether or not he was going to let it out. Now that he had the doctor in front of him know he knew what he was going to do. 

"Heh I guess I am aren't I...don't think that I'll make this easy for you though." 

"Good I want you to fight. It'll make things even sweeter for me." 

Approaching the injured man Logan frowned. He wished the man hadn't been injured so that he could be at his full potential but since that wasn't so it was still fine. Besides it had been a while since he had played with his opponent. The man that he was approaching backed away and groaned in pain. It was obvious that his injury was hurting him. 

"You know if you would have just left Harry alone this never would have happened."

"Huh, you think I would leave him with an animal like you? If you do then you must be even more stupid than I first had assumed." 

"If you really think about it though who's the stupid one...the one that had his dick almost bit off or the one that is perfectly healthy." 

"Grr I don't care. All I care about is my Harry." 

Once he had reached the last few steps that reached Adam Herling the old feral grinned widely. The man was trembling, from fear or blood loss he didn't know. Leaning forward Logan whispered in the doctor's ear. 

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds." 

When those words were done being spoken Logan extended his indestructible metal alloy adamantium claws and with them out the punched the doctor in the belly. 

"Aaaahhh!" 

Smiling a little crazily Logan licked the tip of his claws and tasted the doctor's blood. He didn't for any reason enjoy the taste, but what he did enjoy was seeing the utter fear in the doctor's face. 

"It taste just like a cowardly man's blood." 

Pulling his claws out Logan pushed the doctor to the floor. It almost seemed like the man was accepting his fate since he didn't even try to crawl away. This damped Logan's mood since he wanted the doctor to struggle. 

"You know I'm not going to kill you. No instead I'm going to make you suffer in the worst way I can come up with."

Kneeling down on next to Dr. Herling Logan sighed in content as he pulled down the man's pants and moved his boxers to the side. As he looked at penis Logan smiled. Harry had done a good job in hurting the perverted doctor. 

"Please...please just leave me alone...I swear I'll leave...I'll leave you and Harry alone." 

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you." 

Roughly grabbing the man's dick Logan retracted three of his claws. He left fourth one out since that was the only one he was going to use. 

"Nngg...please please no...oh god no."

"You know I wonder how many times Harry begged you to stop and you never listened." 

Bringing his claw to the man's bloody penis Logan slowly closed his eyes as he cut the tip of the doctor's penis. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Logan was going to enjoy cutting piece by piece the object that hurt Harry for years.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok I don't know if this could be considered torture or not but I just wanted to put the warning in the beginning of the chapter so that nobody would complain to me when they read the end of this chapter. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will review to let me know what you guys think of it.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 12-6-2010**


	18. Chapter 18

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Argh...get me out of here. I swear I'll kill you if you don't."

"John please relax."

"Relax? You want me to relax, well then get me out of here and I'll be all relaxed."

Shaking his head, Professor Xavier waited until John calmed down enough to talk.

_He's quite annoying isn't he?_

Jean you know I don't like to talk ill of the students.

Well then it's a good thing he's not a student anymore.  


After Scott had arrived with John, Xavier had made sure that the young boy's abilities were completely cut off. Xavier didn't usually do this sort of thing, but since John had been willing to give one of his friends to his rapist then that changed things drastically. The younger boy would not be punished lightly for what he did, especially because while John had been unconscious Xavier had used that as an opportunity to skim through the boys thoughts. They had not been pretty.

Sadly the blue-eyed boy had been planning on kidnapping Harry for weeks and the older man knew that it would not the last time that John would commit a criminal act. It was also very pitiful that the young boy believed that having family and friends would just be liabilities.

"John why did you kidnap Harry?"

"Heh you want to know why? Okay, I'll tell you why. Because the doctor threatened to kill me if I didn't."

"I know that's a lie John."

Smiling John sat down in front of Xavier. The room he was in was like a little cell like the one's he would see in jail, this cell though was much nicer than the ones he saw. The walls were all white and the cot in the room was on the far right side while the toilet was on the left side of the room. In front of those things there was a strong clear wall that had three holes so that the people on either side could speak to each other.

"Well I'm sure that you must know what happened so why are you even asking then?"

"Harry has been hurt for years…why would you want to hurt him?"

"If you must know professor it's because I needed the money that the doctor paid me."

"Money..." Sighing professor turned away from John and began to leave the room he was in. He was just out the door when John's question stopped him.

"Why can't I use my powers?"

"Because of the crimes you've committed I have permanently blocked your abilities."

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had been four hours since they had arrived and Harry still had not woken up from whatever Jean had given him. The professor had told him that it might have to do with what he went through, that his mind and body still needed some time to heal. Logan could understand that since he remembered once that he had slept for two days after he had had a fight with Magneto and his people.

_I just hope he's okay when he wakes up._

Sighing Logan moved away from the bed that Harry was sleeping on. Jean had wanted to put Harry in the infirmary but he had insisted Harry didn't need to go to the infirmary all he needed was to rest and be around someone that he loved. Thus Logan had carried the unconscious Harry up to their room and had gently laid him on the bed. After that he had stayed by the boy's side in hopes that Harry would quickly wake up.

_He's probably going to sleep a little longer...I'll take a shower while he sleeps._

With one last look at Harry Logan turned away and began to take off his bloody clothes. It had shocked quite a few people to see his shirt splattered with blood but others had not been shocked that Logan had done. Some understood and others didn't.

When he was completely naked Logan opened the bathroom door and stepped in. He left the door open just in case he heard Harry make any sort of sound. Pulling the curtain to the shower open Logan turned the cold water on. Even though a few hours had passed since the fight he had been involved in his body still felt hot and ready for anything. Without testing the water Logan stepped inside the falling water and closed the curtain around him.

"Ah."

Closing his eyes Logan grabbed the bar of soap that was around him and began to wash his body. As he washed his body he could the tension he was feeling leave and begin to be replaced with a calm and soothing feeling. When he was done with the soap he placed it back from where he got it and then grabbed the shampoo. He poured the some of the blue soap in the balm of his hand. Placing the bottle of shampoo down he began to lather up his hair.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Do you think he'll be able to recover."

"I don't know...if he makes it through the night then he might have a chance but... but-"

"It would be quite a horrible life."

About four days ago a man had been dropped off at Steve's hospital. Steve had been so shocked to see the injuries that he man had but it had been so much worse when he saw that the stranger's penis had been cut off.

The wounds on his belly had been treated and they hoped that an infection didn't set in. Those four puncture holes in his belly had gone straight through him and even though they must have hurt when they were made they hadn't caused that much damage. The only damage that they could cause would only be made if the wounds were infected.

His penis though had been something completely different. Yes when they had cut off his penis it had been a straight clean cut and usually that would be a good thing but since the man's penis had not been brought in with him they could not reattach it. And since they could not attach it again they had to just go on and treat him without his penis.

The doctors were also sure that if the unconscious man was to make it through the night then he would have a better chance of recovery. Though everyone that had treated him was sure that even if he was to recover his life would forever be different.

"Doctor your needed in room 5d."

"Okay nurse thank you."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_God this was exactly what I needed._

Grabbing the soft white towel that was waiting for him Logan smiled and climbed out of shower. Going back to the room where Harry was at Logan glanced up his resting lover and gasped. His little love was sitting up on the bed and he was crying.

"Harry love you're awake."

Rushing towards Harry, Logan jumped on the bed and hugged his boyfriend. It felt so good to know that Harry was awake and alright...well at least physically alright.

"L-Logan."

Pulling Harry away from his chest Logan stared at his lovers watery green eyes. There was so much sadness and self hate in those eyes that it just made Logan's heart hurt. Nobody should ever have that look on his face, but especially his Harry.

"Harry what's wrong baby? Why are you crying?"

The boy in his arms whimpered and buried his head in his chest. Even if Harry didn't say anything Logan knew that it had to do with Dr. Adam Herling.

"Logan...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have not been so stupid."

Grabbing his lover's face Logan frowned. How could Harry think that anything that happened was his fault?

"Harry you're not stupid and what happened was not your fault at all."

Pushing Logan way Harry was angered by the fact that Logan was going to lie to him.

"Don't lie to me. It was my fault. I should have known better than to have gone with John. I'm so fucking stupid and my stupidity almost got you hurt." Shakily getting up Harry turned towards Logan continued to yell at him. "You think that telling me that it wasn't my fault is going to make me feel be-"

"SHUT UP." Getting up Logan growled and grabbed Harry roughly by his arm. Pulling Harry to his chests Logan held Harry's chin in between his index finger and his thumb. He didn't want the hot blooded boy to turn and walk away while he spoke to him.

"I never want you to blame yourself for any of this...do I make myself clear."

"But-"

Pulling Harry closer to his face Logan made sure that his lips were just centimeters away from Harry's as he whispered to him. "If I ever hear you say anything about that Harry I swear I'll do something you won't like."

Biting his bottom lip Harry felt bit of fear run up and down his spine. Harry knew that Logan would never truly hurt him but he wondered what Logan would consider a punishment for misbehavior. Feeling curious and a bit brave Harry decided to ask. Letting go of his bottom lip Harry whispered his question.

"What would you do Logan?"

With no hesitation Logan answered. "Well I would lay you face down across my knee and whack your perk little ass with my bare hand."

"S-spank me...you would spank me."

"I would do whatever I had to do to make sure you would stop blaming yourself."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Four days had passed since Harry had been brought back from Adam Herling's grasp and things were finally beginning to look up...well at least for some people.

As far as Harry knew John had been sent to a prison that was specifically made for mutants; so that they wouldn't be mistreated. John wouldn't stay there forever though he would only spent three years there and while there he was forced to see a therapist to get over his psychological problems.

As for Adam well Harry had gone to ask Professor Xavier what had happened to the man and he had found out that the man had died. Harry had asked the professor how the man had passed, but the professor had told him that it was best if he didn't know. After that had been said Harry knew that it would be best if he didn't know.

For Harry though things had gone good in those four days. One thing for example was that Logan had stayed by his side and had not left for work. Another great think was that for some reason it was starting to get easier for Harry to imagine himself sexually involved with Logan. Usually when he pictured them together he would be scared but lately it had become easy. It was as if Adam dying had lifted an imaginary weight off his shoulders. And Harry knew that Logan had noticed the change since he had began to show his affection for Harry around everyone. And in private Logan always wanted to kiss or to have his hands around some part of his body. Not that Harry minded. It almost felt like his kidnapping had been a blessing in disguise.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yeah I guess by now you guys might have figured out that I didn't really know how to end the chapter... but I tried and I hope you guys still enjoyed it. So don't forget to review and to let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**Edited by Pyrite**

Updated on 12-13-2010


	19. Chapter 19

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Four years. That's how long it had taken for him to finish school. His friends and teachers had insisted that high school was supposed to take that long but that didn't stop Harry from thinking four years was too long. But even with those four long years Harry had had a great time.

In the four years Ron had completely mastered his fire abilities. For example, Ron could now get rid of a fire that he didn't create and he could control large fires. This came in really handy when there had been a forest fire three months ago due to a man leaving a lit cigarette on the ground. Another thing that had happened to Ron was that he was now dating Jubilee. After a history project they had done together they had started to see each other. Their relationship had actually moved pretty fast. They had gone from friendship to dating in less than two weeks.

In his education, Ron had not wanted to continue going to school. He was going to go and work at his parent's toy store. Ron had told his friends that when his parents had first asked him to work there he had been reluctant but after four years of being away from his family he had changed him mind. Also aside from working in the store Ron planned to do weekend work as a fire fighter.

For Hermione things also seemed to be going well. She had grown a little in a sense that she no longer looked like a child but a woman. This had a lot to do with the fact that she began to straighten her bushy hair and also began to wear a little bit of makeup. She still wore the same clothes but now she looked much better than before.

In her love life things had actually not gone so well. During her second year in high school she had dated a boy named Cedric Diggory. Things had been good for them but a year ago Cedric cheated on Hermione with a girl named Pansy. Hermione had been so devastated by what had happened that she had in her own words "taken a time off from boys". Now she had a great relationship with a girl named Luna Lovegood.

Education wise things had gone incredibly for Hermione. She had actually been accepted to a school called Yale University. When Hermione had found out that she had been accepted she had screamed and jumped for joy. She would begin to Yale two months after she graduated.

For Draco things had gone like they always did...amazing. Relationship wise he had currently hooked up with a boy his age named Blaise Zabini. They had been going out three months but from the way acted it seemed like they had been going out for years.

In his education Draco made arrangements with this father so that he could go to Business school while being an intern at his father's company. Harry had been very surprised to find out that Draco was wealthy; and that his father donated a lot of money every year to the school. Something about thanking Professor Xavier for letting his son grow in a school that was filled with mutants.

As for Jean and Scott well things had gone the way everyone had assumed it would. Eight months ago Jean and Scott had finally taken the next step on their relationship...they got married. They didn't make a big deal of it though only a few people were at the wedding and at the after party. From what everyone at the school could see they were happier then they had ever been.

Work wise Jean and Scott still worked at the school and were actually planning to take over the school once Professor Xavier retired. Some would assume that they wouldn't now they were married and were planning on having kids...but it was quite the opposite they wanted their soon to be family to grow at the school.

Now as for Logan well he was still working with Hagrid and was helping the big man expand his company. The way he was doing that was by opening up a construction company like Hagrid did but in the area that he had started building the home where he and Harry were going to live. Sure the town where they were going to move to was small but about fifty miles from where their home was going to be there was a city that was expanding. It would be great place open up a construction company.

For Harry he had not worked since he wanted to absolutely concentrate in school. Their had just been so many things that he had wanted to learn that it almost seemed like their wasn't enough time... but perhaps their was. After high school Harry planned to go to college. He didn't have a set career in what he wanted to do since he wanted to have a sample of everything but it was quite obvious to some that Harry seemed to lean on teaching.

In their relationship both men had grown tremendously. Even after Logan left the school to work they spoke to each other every day and visited each other on the weekends. The biggest sign of their love though was the talk of marriage and kids. It almost seemed like every conversation they had led back to marriage or kids. Nobody would be surprised if they were married in less than two years.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Oh my god I can't believe it's finally happening. In three hours were going to graduate."

"Relax Hermione it's no big deal."

Gasping Hermione turned to Ron and glared at him. Getting up off the teachers desk she was sitting on, Hermione stomped up to Ron in her black high heels. The reason she was wearing the heels was because she was already dressed to graduate. She was wearing a strapless pink dress that came up her knees and then puffed out a little at the bottom. She just looked divine in the dress.

"Ron how could you say that! After we graduate from here we might not see each other ever again."

"Hermione come on that's not true." 

"But it might happen."

Biting her painted light pink lips Hermione felt her eyes water. She didn't want to cry because she would mess up her makeup.

"I'm going to miss all you guys."

Standing up in his dark blue suit and red tie Ron walked up to Hermione and hugged her. The finely dressed girl had become so emotional in the last week of school.

"Your right Hermione. I'm sorry."

Sniffling Hermione moved away from Ron. Smiling Hermione turned to the other people the classroom and blushed. It was a little embarrassing to be so emotional.

"Hermione once we leave here we are going to keep contact with each other."

The three other people in the room turned to the expensively dressed Draco Malfoy. He was wearing an Armani black suit with a matching tie. The blond boy stood up and joined Ron and Hermione.

"Draco-"

"Hermione were all best friends do you seriously believe that were not going to keep contact with each other?"

"He's right...you guys are my best friends I would never forget you guys."

Standing up in his gray suit with purple tie Harry blushed and listed as Hermione continued to speak.

"You guys are right it's just that were all going to be so busy. Ron you're going to help your parents with their store and you're going to work part time as a firefighter. Draco you're going to go to college and be an intern at the same time. Harry you're going to be busy with school and Logan. And I... I'll be going to Yale so I'm going to be busy to."

Frowning Harry shook his head spoke up again. "So what if were busy we'll still make time for each other. It's not like we won't be able pick up a phone or even send a letter."

"I'm not saying that it's just that-"

"No absolutely not Hermione stop trying to make excuses for things that just haven't happened yet and won't happen." With a fierce fire in his eyes Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and held it tight. "Stop worrying and live in the present. Remember were going to graduate in less than three hours and after the graduation were going to have fun."

"Your right. God I'm being stupid right now...ok let's go."

Smiling the group of four left the classroom and headed to the place that all the graduating students were going to the gym.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I'd like to thank all of the people that are here. Parents, family members and friends."

Logan did not want to sit through two hours of people talking about the future and the education of the students. But alas he had no choice but to sit there and listen to everything until it was finally over. Considering what the whole thing was for he didn't mind that much as he had in the beginning when Harry first had told him. Now even though it was two hours of talking and name calling wasn't fun Logan was happy that the day had finally arrived because now that it had it meant that he and Harry would be together forever; or at least if things worked out the way he wanted after the graduation Harry would be his forever.

"Now please join me in congratulating the students as I call there name's..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was finally over. The graduation ceremony was over and Harry couldn't wait to find Logan and give him a big kiss on the lips. He was just so over joyed that as he rushed out of his seat towards the spot that Logan told him he was going to be at that he almost failed to see his friend rush over to him.

"Oh Harry we finally graduated." Smiling widely Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and squeezed him tight.

"Hey what about us?"

Slightly laughing Ron and Draco wrapped their arms around the pair in front of them. They didn't care that people were looking at him and frowning at their antics.

"I can't believe we finally graduated?"

"Well you better believe it kid... now get the hell off of my Harry."

Squeezing his way out of the people surrounding him Harry grinned as he saw Logan. In a slip second Harry had his arms around Logan's neck, his legs wrapped around his waist and his lips pressing against the older man's lips... and Logan didn't mind one bit.

"Oh dear."

"Oh come on get a room you two."

"Ggrrrr."

"Mmmnnn Logan."

Pulling his face away from Logan Harry smiled and rested his forehead against Logan's. At this moment nothing mattered all that he could focus on was the piercing eyes staring back at him.

"Logan." Pressing his body closer to Logan's Harry smiled wider and dug his nails into the shirt that his lover was wearing.

"Congratulations Harry."

"Thank you Logan."

Smiling Harry buried his head in Logan's shoulder. Taking a deep whiff of Logan's scent Harry sighed in content and then turned back towards his friends. They had smiles on their faces as they looked at him; another thing he noticed was that they were by themselves.

"Hey where are your parents?"

Frowning Harry looked around where they were standing to see if maybe they were looking for their kids. Jumping off of Logan Harry frowned.

"Oh don't worry we already met up with them."

"Oh."

"Aaaww don't worry Harry were all going to meet each other during breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah Harry today we party."

"Uh."

"Don't worry kid just go and have fun."

"Huh." Turning to Logan Harry frowned. He thought that the older man would be more reluctant to let him to let him go and party with his friends.

"Just go and have fun Harry."

"Um ok."

Leaning up Harry kissed Logan on the lips one last time before he turned towards his friends and followed them to where ever they were going to go for the day and night.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Three day's had passed and Logan still hadn't asked Harry what he had wanted to during the graduating ceremony. For some reason it just seemed like whenever he was going to do it something stopped him. The first time he was going to ask Harry to marry had been after he had gotten home from parting but that hadn't worked out since Harry had gone straight to sleep once he had arrived at his room. The second time he was going to ask after they left breakfast get together but then Jean and Scoot had taken them out for the day. He would have asked when Harry had arrived but it hadn't seemed like the perfect time. The third day Logan had been ready to propose but then again it seemed like faith was against him because Harry had gotten sick from eating a bad batch of food.

_I'm going to do it today... and nothing better get in my way._

In order to make sure that nothing got in his way Logan had woken up early and had taken Harry to go and swim at the lake. They had stayed there for a few hours before they had gone to a fast food restaurant to eat. From the restaurant they had gone to the movies to see the movie Alice in Wonderland. After the movie Harry had told Logan that he was tired and had wanted to go home.

"Logan I'm sorry I know you wanted to go somewhere else but maybe we can go tomorrow."

"Hm don't worry about it kid."

Smiling tiredly at his little lover Logan took off his shirt and threw it at the pile where all the dirty clothes were at. He then took off his pants and prepared joined the half naked Harry that was resting on the bed. The only thing that Harry was wearing aside from a pair of black boxers was an inviting smile directed his way.

When Harry turned his back to him again Logan pulled out a little box from his pants and held on to it as he climbed on the bed and spooned behind Harry. He pushed a leg in between Harry's and wrapped one of his hands around green eyed boy's waist. Pulling Harry closer to him Logan sighed and took in the sweet scent that surrounded Harry.

"Mmm Harry I have to ask you something."

"Hm."

Reaching behind him Logan grabbed the little box and pushed it against Harry's chest to wake him up.

"Will you marry me?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Staring at the ring in front of him Harry gasped and reached out to take it from Logan. The box was all black inside and out and resting inside the box was the most beautiful band Harry had ever seen. The band was all silver and it had small diamonds all around. It was a bit feminine but Harry loved it.

"L-Logan?"

Pulling away from Logan Harry stared at the ring for a little longer before he turned to Logan and began to cry.

"Harry...don't cry...fuck I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you so early."

Before Harry could explain to Logan why he was crying a large hand reached out and pulled the little box with the ring away from his hand.

"Don't worry you won't have to see this till your ready."

Biting his lip Harry watched Logan climb out of the bed and head to the spot where he had thrown his clothes. Panicking Harry jumped out of the bed and pulled the clothes out of Logan's hands and threw them across the room.

"Please don't be mad...I'm sorry I cried...Please don't be mad Logan."

Throwing his arms around Logan's waist Harry buried his head in the stronger man's chest and began weep. He hadn't in any way been trying to deny Logan it was just that he had been surprised by the proposal.

"I'm not mad Harry don't worry...please don't cry."

Lifting up his head Harry kissed Logan's lips and then moved slightly away; his hands were still on Logan's waist but now their was a little room in between them.

"Do it again."

"Huh."

"Ask me again Logan."

Trying to compose himself Harry took a deep calming breath as Logan for the second time in the night pulled out the black box with the ring inside. This time though instead of just handing it to Harry, Logan knelled down in front of the weeping boy and opened the box.

"Harry Potter... will you marry me?"

With out any sort of hesitation Harry smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"Yes."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed it and will decide to review and sorry Logan was a little out of character at the end but he was just nervous about proposing. Oh and before I forget I'm going to do another time skip so don't be expecting so see the wedding in the next chapter, it's because I just want to move things along so yeah there's going to be another time skip.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 12-21-2010**


	20. Chapter 20

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Warning: The lemon in this chapter could be considered explicit so beware of words like cock and semen or cum... you know words like that.**_

**XxXxXxXxX Fast Forward 2 Years XxXxXxXxX**

"Yes...I understand...yes don't worry I have all my classes in the morning so by Monday I'll be able to find a lawyer for him...ok then I'll talk to you later...good bye Jean."

"You know kid almost every time I see you your on that damn cell phone."

Turning around Harry smiled as he saw Logan leaning on the book case that was in Harry's study. Harry's study was simple since not a lot of things were kept in the study. Next to the only door in the room was the book case filled with novels Harry had read and other books that Harry had used while in college and just couldn't part with. On the other wall next to the door there was a huge hand painted picture of Harry and Logan together. Harry had received the picture as a first anniversary gift from Logan the year before. On the wall next to the painting there was a moderately-sized window and in front of the window was Harry's desktop. When Harry wasn't sleeping at school or with Logan he was at his desk answering messages or working on the foundation he had helped establish. On the other wall next to the window there was a dark brown love seat that Logan would sit on as he watched Harry work.

"I know but you know they need me...that's the reason why I started the foundation remember."

The foundation that Harry had helped establish was called A.H.H or A Helping Hand. This foundation was used to help mutants; emotionally, financially, or legally. Though before the help was given the mutant had to prove to they really needed the help and would use that help positive way. The foundation had been established almost a year ago and already there were a few mutants trying to take advantage of the foundation's generosity.

"Yeah I know kid."

The other people that helped Harry establish the A.H.H were Xavier, Jean and Narcissa Malfoy. Xavier wanted to do it because he obviously wanted to be involved in any project that helped mutants and Jean wanted to do it because she had thought it was a wonderful idea when Harry had told her. Now Mrs. Malfoy had gotten involved after Harry had explained to her what he wanted to do with his future of helping mutants and considering that her only child was a mutant and she knew how hard it could be for a mutant Narcissa had jumped at the chance of helping the foundation. She was a now a very important part of the foundation; many thought that she would just lend her money but the Narcissa had wanted to be hands on. This had been a great thing.

"I know I spend a lot of time here and at school so how about for today I put this behind me and we spend some time together Logan."

"Hm...I don't know I seem to have a busy schedule you see."

Moving away from the bookcase Logan turned away from Harry and headed to the door. As he walked out of the room, he smirked as he heard Harry rush to put some things away so that he could follow him. When Logan reached the spacious white kitchen he opened the door that lead to the backyard and stepped out. It was a very relaxing day.

"Logan."

Hearing the voice behind him Logan kept on walking across the backyard till he reached a large orange tree. The tree had been on the property when he had bought it and when Logan had first seen it he knew that their was going to be no way that he was going to cut the tree down, and he hadn't. It had been a great decision since it gave a great oranges and relaxing shade. Not only that but many had found it amazing that an orange tree had grown in such an isolated place with not help.

"Logan I'm sorry. I know I've been working a lot with school and then A.H.H but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Hn."

Sighing Logan relaxed when he felt Harry's small hands wrap around his waist and the light head rest against his back. He loved spending alone time with Harry outside; it just make him feel like he was in his element.

"Logan I think I know how I'm going to make it up to you."

"How's that?"

Looking down at Harry's hands Logan smiled as he saw the small digits push their way inside the top of his jeans. Ever since they had first had sex; on their honeymoon, Harry had become more willing to initiate sexual actions.

"I think I know where you're heading with this and I don't think I'll let you use your hands to make it up to me."

"Really...so what will you allow me to use...Logan."

Hearing his name being whispered Logan turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He pulled the boy's body flush against him as he leaned down to devour his lover's luscious pink lips.

"Mm."

Harry wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and brought him lower as the kissed. The kiss was passionate but it didn't get to the point where Logan thrusted his tongue inside of Harry's mouth. This disappointed Harry since for some reason Harry loved his husband's tongue inside of his mouth.

"L-Logan."

Moving his lips away from Harry's lips Logan smiled. While kissing, Logan's hands had slowly began to make their way to Harry's plump butt.

"Logan...it's been so long since we've been together."

"You think so love?"

"Yeah."

Sliding his hands lower, Logan spread Harry's legs open as he lifted him up. Harry instantly wrapped his long legs around Logan's waist. Normally when Logan used to have sex he loved to be on top but with Harry he pretty much preferred Harry riding him; it was an erotic sight that Logan just couldn't get enough of. Slowly sliding down the Logan sat down and stretched his legs out. While sitting he kept Harry's legs around him and pulled his hips close together.

"Well if you want it Harry you know what to do."

Getting up off of Logan, Harry smiled coyly as he began to slowly take off his white dress shirt. After the shirt was unbuttoned he tossed it to the side and took off his tank top. He then turned around and kicked off his shoes and socks. Turning half around Harry smiled at Logan as he unzipped his pants and let them drop to the ground he then kicked them off towards the little pile of clothes that he had. Turning away again from Logan Harry pulled down his white boxers and bend over slowly as he did so. He loved teasing Logan as he undressed.

"How long has it been since we've done it Logan?"

"Two maybe three days if you don't count the blow job I gave you."

Nodding his head Harry blushed and moved besides Logan to sit down. Harry didn't even attempt to touch Logan. Lifting his legs up to cover his crotch Harry wrapped his arms around his legs. Turning to Logan, Harry smiled.

"You know now that I'm naked I don't know if I want to have sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Quirking his head to the side, Harry watched as Logan stood up and began to pull off his dark blue shirt. He didn't have a shirt under so he was quickly left naked from the top. As he began to take off his jeans Logan didn't have to worry about shoes or socks since he didn't have any on. After the jeans were off Logan pulled off his dark blue boxers. Licking his lips Harry's eyes roamed all over Logan's body until he stopped at Logan's semi-erect cock.

"You see something you like Harry? Or are you changing your mind?"

Deciding not to answer Harry reached out with one hand and gently touched the tip of Logan's cock. It twitched slightly at his touch and began harden. Lowering his knees Harry scooted closer to Logan's erection and smiled. Looking down in between his legs Harry saw that his own erection was standing proudly as he touched Logan.

"Harry."

"Logan...I know you don't like it when I give you oral sex but...can I do it...please just for today?"

Looking up at Logan, Harry bit his lip and gave the best puppy dog face that he could muster. Throughout all their married relationship Logan had never asked or allowed Harry to go down on him. When Harry had asked Logan why he wouldn't let him please him in that way Logan had answered that after Herling had tried to hurt Harry by performing oral sex he just didn't feel like it was the right thing to do.

"Logan please...you do this to me all the time but you never let me do it back."

When Logan turned away Harry knew that Logan was again going to say no. This time though instead of just accepting what he was going to be told Harry roughly grabbed Logan's penis and then open his mouth to take the large object in his mouth.

"H-Harry."

Harry knew that Logan was going try to push him away and before he could do that Harry wrapped his arms around Logan's hips. By doing this he caused the erection in his mouth to go in deeper and this caused him to slightly gag.

"Mnnn."

"Alright Harry...alright...just don't take so much in your mouth."

Nodding his head Harry began to pull away from Logan. When enough was out Harry relaxed himself and started to breath through his nose. With enough air in his lungs Harry twirled his tongue around his the tip of Logan's cock. Moving his hands away from Logan's hips Harry put one hand down on the ground and the other wrapped around Logan's erection.

"Ggrrr Harry."

Logan didn't know why but he was feeling a bit guilty at the fact that he was enjoying feeling of Harry's wet mouth wrapped around his cock. This was the first time that Harry was doing this to him and it actually seemed like Harry was enjoying it. His eyes were closed and he had some drool falling down the side of his mouth. It was a sight that Logan never thought that he'd be able to see.

"Mmnn."

As Harry took more of Logan's cock in his mouth Logan let his head fall back. Staring up the bright blue sky Logan groaned and wrapped his fingers around Harry's soft black hair. Slowly closing his eyes he began to thrust his hips forward. He was so close to cumming.

"H-Harry...mnnn I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum."

Instead of listening to him and pulling away Harry stayed in place and swallowed the cum that Logan shot down his throat.

"Ghhaaahhh."

As he came down from his high Logan licked his lips and looked down at Harry. The smaller boy had his mouth covered and was looking down at the ground. Fearing that something was wrong Logan instantly knelled down and pulled Harry's hand away from his mouth; he must have not like the taste of semen.

"Harry I'm so sorry I should've had more control."

Wanting to set Logan's worry at ease Harry lifted up his head and timidly smiled. When he looked at Logan though the older man had a shocked look on his face.

"What?"

Logan wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close enough that their noses touched. And just as Harry believed that Logan was going to kiss him the older man moved his head closer to Harry's mouth and began to lick the cum that had been dribbling down the sides of his mouth.

"L-Logan?"

Seeing and feeling the older man lick his own cum off of Harry's face caused Harry more arousal. So without another thought Harry jumped on Logan and seized his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmnn."

Laying on the grass with a naked Harry on his lap Logan moaned. He could feel his penis nestled in between Harry's plump checks. Ruining his hands down to Harry's bottom Logan grabbed each globed and spread them so that the tip of his erection would be able to push against Harry's little hole.

"L-Logan...mmnn...I want you Logan."

Pushing his bottom down on Logan's cock Harry moaned and pulled away from his lover's delicious mouth. Sitting up Harry squeezed Logan's pecks and closed his eyes. Focusing on the feel of Logan's cock against his hole Harry moaned and pushed down on the tip. It didn't go inside of him but Harry felt himself start to slowly open up.

"Harry...not dry Harry."

Pouting Harry opened his eyes and moved his butt away from Logan's member. Crossing his arms over his chest Harry looked down at Logan.

"The lube's all the way in our room."

"I know."

Staring up at Harry Logan quirked his eyebrow up. Silently he asked Harry if he was going to get it or if he was going to have to get off of the grass and get it himself.

"Fine I'll go get it...you stay here and stay hard for me Logan."

Smiling, Harry jumped off of Logan and sprinted towards the direction of the house. Throwing the back door open Harry moved thru the house and made it to their joined room. Looking around the room Harry scrunched up his face as he thought about where the lube might be. After a few moments he realized that the lube was in his underwear drawer.

"Yes."

With the little white bottle at hand Harry smiled and ran back towards Logan. Moving through the house faster than he had before Harry laughed as he threw the door open and saw Logan resting under their favorite tree.

"You better still be hard Logan."

Slamming the door closed behind him Harry giggled as he ran towards Logan. Just as he was getting closer to the older man he noticed that he was laughing to. He was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach.

"Hey what's so funny?"

Sitting down next to Logan Harry smiled waited for the man to respond.

"Hehehe it's just that...it's just that when you ran...your ass looked so good and then when you ran back...your dick jumped up and down with you."

After he spoke the man continued to laugh but then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah but don't worry cub it was a wonderful sight."

"It better have been because I'm not doing it again."

"And why's that?"

"Cause its embarrassing."

Straddling Logan's lap Harry smiled and wiggled his hips. Logan groaned in response.

"So where were we?"

Smiling Logan grabbed Harry's waist and pushed him slightly back so that his penis would be revealed. Grabbing the white bottle from Harry's hand Logan smirked and popped the top open. Looking at Harry's blushing face Logan turned the bottle upside down and just let the clear liquid fall all over his member.

"It's kind of cold."

"Hm I have great idea to warm it back up."

Without even waiting for Logan respond Harry reached down with both hands and began to pump the lovely member. While he pumped the organ it grew quite significantly. Satisfied with his work Harry smiled and kept a hold of the penis with one hand as he positioned his body on top of the organ.

"Are you ready Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for you baby."

Moving his hand's away from Harry's waist Logan let his hand's move to Harry's plump checks. Spreading his lover's check's apart Logan closed his eyes and moaned as Harry impaled himself with his large organ.

"Nnngghh."

When Harry was settled on his lap Logan opened his eyes and saw that Harry had his mouth slightly open and his eyes were closed. Leaning forward Logan gently kissed the green eyed boy. He didn't normally admit it but he loved cuddling with Harry when they were making love.

"Are you ok baby?"

"I-it feels good."

"Heh if you think that's good then just wait."

Lifting himself up Harry held on to Logan's shoulder's as he then pushed himself down. Harry moaned and slightly threw his head back as he felt the hard organ slide back inside of him. Smiling Harry couldn't help but remember how much he loved having sex with Logan. Nothing ever compared to Logan...even the toys that Logan had once used when they were together. Sure they were good but not as good as his lovers.

"Ah...aahhh...mmnn."

Digging his nails into Logan's back Harry moaned and pushed down harder on the organ that had impaled him. With every thrust that Logan gave Harry could feel it touch his sensitive prostate. When they had sex Logan had always made sure to hit his prostate head on. That was one of the many things that Harry loved about his Wolverine.

"L-Logan...mmnn...h-harder Logan I need more."

Growling Logan wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and laid him on the soft grass. Leaning down to kiss his moaning lover Logan kept one hand around Harry's waist and the other next to Harry's head so that he could keep himself up.

"Mnnn...ngghh."

Feeling the bigger man thrust become erratic Harry wrapped his legs around Logan's waist tightly. Just from the way that Logan was growling and the way that his hands were tightening around his waist Harry knew that his lover was very close to cumming. Wrapping his hands tightly round Logan's neck Harry moaned and arched his back. He could feel the knot in his belly about to burst.

"Ah aahhh...Logan...Logan...LOGAN."

And just like a damn breaking Harry came all over Logan's belly. While Harry's hole wrapped even tighter around Logan the older man moaned as he came deep inside of Harry.

"Mmnnn ah...L-Logan...Logan I love you."

"I love you even more cub."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

Yes I know that you guys are finally happy because I finally added a lemon to this story.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 12-27-2010**


	21. Chapter 21

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Something was so wrong. Logan just knew that something was wrong, but he just didn't know what it was. The first clue that he had was that Harry smelled different. Usually he smelled like grass and trees but for about two weeks his scent had changed. It was now sweet like a ripe fruit. In his opinion Logan loved the smell, but he just wanted to know what changed his lovers scent.

The second thing that Logan noticed was off with Harry was that he had a week ago began to crave more sex. And after they would have sex, Harry had also become very clingy. After sex Harry would hug him for hours and cling to him like he never wanted to let go. Logan didn't mind Harry hugging him or wanting to spend time with him, but what really bothered him was the look that Harry had in his eyes. It was a sort of sad and regretful look. Every time Logan would ask him what was wrong Harry would smile and tell him that nothing was wrong.

Just from these clues Logan knew that something was wrong, but Harry would not tell him. This caused Logan to become stressed and so worried but most it caused him to fear for their relationship. Normally Harry would tell him everything but now that he hadn't Logan feared that Harry had doubts about them.

_Why can't he just tell me what's wrong?  
_

Sighing Logan watched as Harry and Jean climbed into a car and headed out for some lunch. They had planned the lunch a while ago since they had things to talk about and because they hadn't seen each other in a while. Logan had been happy about their lunch date since hopefully this would let Harry open up and talk about what was wrong.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So where would you like to go Harry?"

"Um let's go to the Lunchbox I love the food they have there."

Pulling up to their destination Jean climbed out of the car and grabbed her black Prada purse. The only time she used the expensive purse was when she wore her white dress. The dress had been quite expensive, but Scott had wanted to surprise her with it after they had gotten married. The dress was form fitting and was spaghetti strapped; it was a pretty dress that she loved to wear.

Finding a table in the back Harry and Jean sat down. A man quickly arrived to take their order since the establishment was practically empty. After giving their orders they began to chat about a few frivolous things. When their food arrived, Jean ordered an omelet and Harry ordered three pancakes with two hash browns on the side.

"You know Harry I've never seen you eat so much before."

"Yeah...its cause I need the protein."

"Why is that are you sick or something?"

Putting his hash brown down Harry took sip of his milk before he decided that he was going to tell Jean of his predicament. He had desperately wanted to tell someone about it and since Jean was one of his clothes friends and was great at giving advice he decided to confide in her.

"Well I'm not sick...I mean I'm not sick now, but I will most likely get sick later on."

Frowning Jean wondered what possibly could be wrong with Harry. It could be something simple like a cold or it could be something serious like cancer or worse. Whatever it was Jean hoped it wasn't serious.

"Harry what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and tried to whisper the words that he had wanted to say for a while now. When they wouldn't come out he clenched his eyes shut and hurriedly whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Wide eyes Jean stared at Harry for a few minutes before she was finally able to say something.  
"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Finally after a few more minutes of silence Jean smiled and jumped off of her chair and rushed to Harry to hug him. Even though she had been surprised to hear Harry was pregnant she had been expecting it for a while. She could still remember three months ago visiting Harry for two weeks and almost every other day she would walk in on them having sex. That had been an interesting two weeks.

"Congratulations Harry."

With Harry in her arms she hugged him and kissed his head. She was happy for her former student. Letting go of Harry Jean smiled and kissed his cheek. Seeing his face Jeans smile dropped. Harry had a sad look on his face.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I haven't told him."

"Why?"

Grabbing her chair from the other side of the table Jean sat down next to Harry and held his hand. The green eyes boy was trembling, this worried Jean extremely since if any person was pregnant they had to be relaxed and be under no stress.

"Because what if...what if he's not happy about it?"

"Harry, sweetie, why wouldn't he be happy. He's probably going to be ecstatic."

Moving one hand away from Jean's hand, Harry ran his hand through his hair. He had become so stressed out since he found out he was pregnant. Harry couldn't help it though because he had been holding everything in for those fourteen days.

"What if he isn't though? What if he doesn't want a baby?"

Seeing the older/younger boy bite his lower lip Jean smiled and leaned her head against Harry's. If this was what Harry was worried about then he was being over dramatic; their was no way in hell that Logan would not want to have a baby. Resting her head against Harry's shoulder Jean kissed the green eyed boys check and sighed.

"Harry do you really think he won't like the idea of a baby?"

"I-I don't know." Closing his eyes Harry whimpered and subconsciously began to rub his flat belly. This was the first time he was going to have a baby while being in a relationship and this was a great fear for him. What if Logan didn't want to have a baby or what if he had planned to wait and Harry was running his plans.

"Harry, I want you to tell him and if things don't go the way you want them to then you can just stay with me and Scot for a few days till we both figure something out."

"Ok."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Flipping through the channels on his TV, Logan sighed and tossed the control on the couch. It had been almost two hours and thirty minutes since Harry had left and Logan could not help but wonder what he would be speaking to Jean about. Would he be telling her what was on his mind or would he be keeping whatever was wrong with him secret from her like he was with him.

_I'd be fucked up if he did._

Tired of sitting down and doing nothing Logan stood up and headed towards the backyard. When he had excess energy he loved to go the backyard and pummel the large trees. There had been a student in the school that had offered to mature the trees that Logan had planted when the house was being built. Logan had first refused him but then he had accepted after mentioning it to Victor.

_It's a beautiful day._

After getting an eyeful of his environment Logan took a deep breath and began to walk to the biggest tree in his yard. It was a huge and thick tree that Logan just loved pounding. Getting to his favorite abused tree Logan curled his fingers and began to punch the trunk of the tree. Even though he used the tree for training and to get rid of stress he always made sure to hold back, the reason being that he didn't want the tree to fall.

_Ggrr...I hate being stressed_.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Thanks Jean it was nice talking to you again."

"No problem Harry, remember that if you ever want to talk then you can count on me to listen."

"Ok."

With departing words Harry waved goodbye to Jean and headed towards his home. When inside he didn't even bother to look for Logan, he could hear that he was outside. Recently this had been the spot that he would find Logan when he would be by himself.

_Poor tree._

Opening the backyard door Harry leaned on the door frame and watched his husband for a few minutes. Normally when he wasn't stressed Harry would find it arousing to watch Logan train but at the moment he didn't feel that way. Taking a deep breath Harry decided that it was time that Logan knew the truth about what was going on with him lately.

"Logan...Logan."

Stopping his fist before it reached the tree Logan wiped the sweat off of his face and turned to the love of his life. Harry had a kind of reluctant look on his face. Almost as if he was about to do something he didn't want to. Feeling a little queasy Logan hoped that Harry didn't have bad news for him.

"So how was your time with Jean cub?"

"Uh it was fine...fine. Um Logan...we...we need to talk."

Clenching his fist Logan refused to allow himself to feel fear. Whatever Harry had to say he would listen to and if it was bad news then he would accept it and move on as soon as possible. Taking a deep breath Logan unclenched his hands and walked towards Harry. It almost felt like he was being sentenced to death; sure those feelings might have been a little dramatic but he didn't care because that was what he felt.

"Let's go to the living room."

When they were in the beautiful living room Logan sat down on the clean black couch and Harry sat down in front of him on a little table that was in the middle of the living room and right in front of the large screen TV.

"What's on your mind cub?"

Biting his lip Harry looked up at Logan and tried to smile but once he saw the uncaring mask on Logan's face his smile fell. Well their was no reason to pretend everything was fine since obviously Logan just wanted to get to the point.

"I really don't know how to say this so...so I guess it would be best if I just came out and said it right?"

Nodding his head to himself Harry looked up at Logan and just blurted out the two words that would change their lives forever. "I'm pregnant!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

_I'm pregnant._ Being pregnant meant that there was a baby in Harry's belly. A baby meant big changes. Changes could be either good or bad. So was Harry being pregnant a good thing? Or a bad thing?

_It's a good thing._

"Logan...Logan please say something."

Focusing on the green-eyed boy in front of him Logan cleared his throat and asked the most practical question. "How far along are you?"

"Just a few weeks."

"Well...well it's a good thing that we have so many rooms then."

"Huh."

Shaking his head, Logan grabbed Harry's hands and loudly whispered. "Well when the baby get's older it'll need a room to sleep so it's a good thing we have a lot for him to choose from."

"Y-yeah you're right."

Hearing Logan speak Harry frowned. After a few seconds it dawned on him. The older man was in shock. Harry had never seen Logan in this sort of state before.

"Logan?"

"Well have to change the room then. If it's a boy it can be green or blue. If it's a girl I guess we can do purple or pink."

"Logan."

"Huh."

"Logan please relax and take a deep breath."

"I am relaxed."

"No you're not. I think you might be in shock."

Humming to himself Logan agreed with Harry. So closing his eyes he laid back on the couch he was sitting on. This was a lot to take in though. In nine months he would have his first son or daughter.

"I've never had a...a baby."

"I know."

"What if I'm not good with it?"

"You'll be fine Logan. I mean look at the way you are with the kids at the institution."

"They're scared of me!"

"They love and respect you Logan. Just look at Rogue she loves you."

"Hm...she does doesn't she."

"Yeah and that's because she got to know you and that's what will happen with our baby she or he will get to know you and fall in love."

Nodding his head Logan opened his eyes and looked at Harry's flat belly again.

_Our baby._

Seeing Logan gaze at his stomach Harry smiled and stood up. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he pulled it up and pulled his shirt off. Walking the few steps to Logan Harry straddled his lovers lap. Making himself comfortable Harry smiled.

"You can touch it if you want."

"Hm."

"Go ahead and touch Logan."

Taking a few deep breaths Logan timidly reached down. It was almost as if he expected Harry to jump up and say it was all a joke.

"Logan."

Ignoring the whispered words Logan touched Harry. He laid his palm on Harry's stomach and waited. He knew the baby couldn't do anything considering it was only a few weeks old, but Logan couldn't help but wish the baby would kick already.

"Harry."

"Hm."

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review please.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-3-2011**


	22. Chapter 22

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX 1month XxXxXxXxX**

Harry had a new case. It was about a girl named Tonk's that had been kicked out of her school because her principal had caught her changing the color of her hair. Tonk's in a way was like Mystique in that she could change some things about herself but she could not change her actual bone structure. The kids in her school had known that Tonk's could do those things, but since they didn't see a problem with it they hadn't said a thing.

_I hope I don't have to send these people to court._

Dropping the file with the information on his desk Harry sighed and grabbed his laptop. He had been going over his new case for a few hours and he was tired; he needed a break. So getting on the web Harry headed straight to yahoo and looked at the news that was on the front page. A man by the name of Albus Dumbledore had won the noble peace prize. This was the same man that had a beard as long as his arm and had a crazy obsession with lemon drops. Shaking his head and smiling Harry headed to the next section. Without even realizing he had started to rub his flat stomach. This was a new habit that Harry had picked up after speaking with Logan. After about an hour of being on his laptop Harry stood up and stretched. He was hungry for something sweet but spicy at the same time.

Heading out of the office, Harry yawned as he walked to the kitchen. He had a pretty good idea of what he was going to eat; it was a Mexican style sweet bread but the twist was that it had a jalapeno in the inside.

Opening up the fridge Harry looked inside for a few moments before he grabbed a plastic container that had the food he was looking for. Turning around Harry headed to the living room to watch some TV as he ate. As he began to eat he felt a pressure in his bladder. Knowing what it meant he ran to the restroom to relieve himself.

His bladder was beginning to be such a bother. He had recently started to urinate about nine times a day. Usually he just needed to go five times a day. Harry knew that this was normal though since this is what usually happened with his other pregnancies.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Getting out of his truck Logan groaned. It had been a tough day of picking up cement mix and other crap that they need.

_My back is killing me._

Walking towards his house Logan opened the door and walked to the kitchen to drop of the cooler that he used to carry his food. Going then to the laundry room Logan pulled his shirt off and jeans. Grabbing the sweats that were in the small room Logan pulled them on and headed to the living room. He could smell Harry in there.

"Harry I'm home."

"Hey Logan."

Getting off the couch Harry pecked Logan on the lips and grabbed his hand. Sitting back down on the couch Harry laid his head on Logan's strong chest.

"So how was your day baby?"

"To tell you the truth it sucked. All I did was carry crap from one place to another."

"By yourself?"

"No with Victor."

"At least you had help."

"Yeah I guess."

Pulling away from Logan, Harry smiled and asked the older man if he would like a massage. When Logan answered yes, Harry turned off the TV and walked to the bathroom to get the body oil that they normally used for sex.

"Ok Logan go to the bed and lay down."

Doing as he was told Logan relaxed on the bed and smiled when he felt the comfortable weight of Harry on his back. He then shivered as he felt the cold oil fall on his back.

"Where do you feel most tense?"

"My shoulders."

Nodding his head Harry got to work on Logan's back. After a few moments in though he felt his bladder begin to act up again.

"Hold on a minute babe."

Jumping off of Logan Harry rushed to bathroom to relieve himself. When he was done he washed his hands and rushed back to Logan.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Getting back to work Harry rubbed Logan's shoulders and the middle. In no time Harry felt Logan's shoulders begin to unwind and relax and just as Harry was focusing all his concentration on Logan he felt himself get light-headed. Closing and opening his eyes again Harry excused himself from Logan and went to the bathroom to get some baby Tylenol. When he was fully composed Harry went back to Logan he began to pout. Logan was lying on his back sleeping.

_He must have been more tired than I thought._

Sighing Harry climbed on the bed with Logan and decided it was time for a nap.

**XxXxXxXxX 2 Months XxXxXxXxX**

"Hm."

Staring at himself naked in the mirror Harry hummed and turned his head to the side. When he was pregnant in the government building he had never been allowed to see himself. The reason being that they didn't want him to get attached to the baby; of course that didn't work but they still did it anyway.

"How much longer are you going to be looking at yourself in the mirror Harry."

"All day if I could."

"Heh, so what are you looking at?"

Turning around from the mirror Harry walked up to Logan and grabbed his hands, putting them on his breast Harry made his squeeze a little.

"Do you feel anything?"

"Mmm I do. Do you want to feel mine?"

"Logan come on I'm serious feel them do you feel anything different."

Leaving the grin on his face Logan sat on the each of the bed began to gently exam Harry's breast. After a few moments he did notice something. Harry's manly breast felt a little fuller compared to a month ago. Another thing he noticed was that they felt warm.

"Yeah I do notice it."

"Good I thought I was the only one that noticed it."

"Mhm."

Leaning forward Logan wrapped his arms Harry's waist and kissed Harry's chest. The boy in front of him wrapped his arms around his shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence before Logan moved his head down and nuzzled his lover's belly. Logan just loved having his ear against Harry's belly because with his great hearing he was able to almost hear something inside of Harry, or at least he believed that he could hear the baby.

"Can you believe it Harry? A part of me is inside of you."

"Heh, come on Logan there's always a part of you inside of me."

"I'm not talking about my dick Harry."

"I know Logan."

Looking up at the green-eyed boy Logan smiled and stood up to kiss Harry's chest. On top of his heart.

"Even if the baby wasn't inside of me there would still be a part of you inside of me."

Smiling a little wider, Logan sat back down and laid down on the bed. After a few moments he felt Harry straddle his lap and lay his head on his chest.

"How was your day Harry?"

"Mm it was good but..."

"But?"

"I felt dizzy for a few moments in the bathroom and almost fell."

Not wanting to ruin the calm atmosphere but still worried Logan asked Harry what happened.

"Well I had just finished eating and I went to just take a quick shower. When I was doing my hair I just all of a sudden felt dizzy but before anything happened I just grabbed on to the handle you added a month ago and held on."

"Hm."

"It's ok though Logan I'm ok."

"This time."

Rolling his eyes Harry lifted himself up a little and kissed Logan's chin. Moving a little higher Harry kissed Logan's check and then moved to kiss his lips.

"Trust me I'll be fine and next time I feel dizzy I'll just sit down and wait it out."

"Or you could call me."

"Ok."

Staying in their positions for a few more moments they began to drift off before they heard a rumble. It was Harry's belly.

"I take it someone's Harry."

"Yeah."

"Ok then let's get up and get something to eat."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hope you enjoyed and will review =] Also I broke up Harry's pregnancy between a few chapters.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-7-2011**


	23. Chapter 23

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX ****3 Month XxXxXxXxX**

"Ggrr. Son of bitch."

Crying out in frustration Harry pulled off his skinny jeans and threw them on the bed. His favorite pair of pants didn't fit him any more since he had gained weight.

"Harry?"

"I can't believe these pants don't fit me. These were my favorite...I was going to wear them to the lunch with my friends and I wanted to look nice."

Seeing the sad look on Harry's face Logan smiled and walked up to his lover. The truth was that Harry did gain some weight, but it was barely noticeable. However now that Harry was trying to wear his tightest jeans it was very noticeable.

"Cub you don't have to wear those jeans to look good. If you want to look good then go buck naked." 

Smiling, Harry turned around and hugged Logan. The older man just always knew what to say he was in one of his moods. Now he was in an even bigger mood since today was going to be the first time he saw his friends. His friends planned to stay for a whole weekend and they were going to met up for the first time today for lunch.

"You know I think Draco would like it hm and I think Ron might like it too, but he probably won't show it."

"Ggggrrr...I don't want anybody else looking at you."

"You're the one that recommended it."

"Hm...I take it back."

Leaning down Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. Feeling a bit mischievous Logan's hands reached down and squeezed Harry's firm cheeks. Hearing Harry moan, Logan smirked and lifted Harry up, the green-eyed boy instantly wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Mm...Logan we can't."

"Come on baby we can just have a quickie."

"Well I gu-"

Ring ring

"Oh come on...ignore it baby."

Dropping his legs from Logan's waist Harry groaned. He could feel the bulge of Logan's member pushing against his hip. Going to pick up the house phone Harry rushed to grab it.

"Hello."

"Harry, it's me Draco."

"Oh Draco, hey I'm almost on my way okay so don't worry."

"Ok then Harry, we'll see you in a bit."

Hanging up the phone, Harry turned around and gasped. Logan was on the bed naked. He was also pumping his hard cock.

"Harry baby I think you can have one quickie before you leave."

Licking his lips Harry nodded his head. As long as they made love quickly then he wouldn't be late to meet his friends. His mind set, Harry pulled off his underwear and shirt. He couldn't wait to have Logan's skin up against his own.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Putting his cell phone away Draco continued to walk around the little store he was in. He had arrived at Boring early and was exploring a few of the little stores that were around. The store he was in sold antiques and since Draco himself liked antiques he was searching for something to buy. After a few more minutes on looking Draco walked up to the clerk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I'd like the two paintings in the back, the huge dark brown vases and the Victorian chairs I saw."

"Oh my."

After everything was paid for and his address was given Draco walked out of the store with a smile on his face. Heading east he began to walk to the restaurant they were supposed to meet at.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_This hotel better be worth it for all that I paid._

Dropping her bags on the floor Hermione looked around the room and frowned. The room was big enough and clean but there was something missing. After a few moments she figured out it was Luna. Pulling out her cell phone, Hermione dialed Luna's number; within a few moments the other girl answered the phone.

"Hello Hermione how are you?"

"Heh, I'm good but I miss you."

"I know but don't worry you'll be back before you know it."

Smiling Hermione continued to speak with Luna but after about an hour of talking she hanged up. It was time for her to meet her friends.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jubilee come on."

Frowning Ron ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. After he had arrived at his hotel room Jubilee had called him and started to complain about the new professor at the school Severus he was called.

"He would not make a girl cry just because she wrote a summary on a book too short."

As he continued to listen to his girlfriend Ron laughed. From the sound of it Jubilee did not like the new professor at all. Looking down at his watch Ron gasped he was going to be late for the luncheon.

"Okay okay hey listen I have to go or I'm going to be late."

Hanging up the phone Ron grabbed his shoes and took off to meet his friends.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Looking at himself in the car mirror, Harry fixed his hair and tried to hide the hickey on his neck. When he was sure he was presentable Harry climbed out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. As he was escorted threw the restaurant Harry smiled when he saw his friends. In a split second Harry was enveloped in a huge hug from Hermione.

"Oh Harry I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

As he was let go by Hermione he was engulfed by Ron and then Draco. Once he was officially let go Harry grinned ear to ear and sat down on the small square table.

"Oh Harry you just look radiant."

"You think so."

"Yeah I agree with her you look really good Harry."

"I guess pregnancy looks good on me."

"It really suits you."

As they continued to talk a waitress came over and took their order. Hermione ordered a steak, Draco ordered soup, Ron ordered a burger with fries and Harry ordered a salad and chili beans.

"So how have you guys been?"

"Well Luna and I have been good. You'd never believe how good her predictions are."

Putting her fork down Hermione smiled and leaned over. "Before you even told me you were pregnant Luna had told me that you had a surprise for everyone."

"Wow."

"And school?" Asked Ron as he dipped a fry in ketchup and then ate.

"It's going great aside from some snotty kids that are jealous of my intelligence."

"Haha, I'm sure they are."

Blushing Hermione took a sip of her ice tea and then tried to move the conversation away from her. "What about you Draco? How's your internship going?"

Before answering the question Draco ate some of his soup. It wasn't too bad. Sure it didn't compare to his parents private chef but it was still good.

"Well like you said it's going good. I actually met somebody."

"Wait but I thought you were with Blaise?"

"Uh we were but then I caught the little bitch with a father's secretary."

"That sucks man."

"Hm...tell me about."

Seeing the angry yet hurt look on his friend's face Harry decided to change the conversation. "So Ron how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine uh actually Jubilee and I decided that...that after she graduates high school she'll move in with me."

"Oh my gosh, really I didn't know you two were so serious about each other?"

"Heh neither did I, but I guess we are."

Shrugging his shoulders Ron grabbed his burger and took a huge bite. He loved the taste of burgers, even if they weren't as greasy as he usually at them.

"So what about you Harry?"

Blushing Harry ate some of his salad and drank some of his water. Things were going so good for him and Logan that he didn't know where to start.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Ok so how's Logan in the sack?"

"Draco what the hell kind of question is that dude."

"What don't act like you guys don't want to know!"

Seeing Ron and Hermione blush, Harry knew that his friends had thought about it.

"Well um...um he's really good."

"Come on Harry you've got to give us some details."

Playfully glaring at his female friend Harry closed his eyes and tried to give as much detail without giving so much away.

"Well to tell you the truth he's amazing. When we make love he's so attentive and after the first time we had sex he knew exactly how to make me feel good. He also makes sex feel safe; with him it's not a chore or something…it's...its just amazing."

As silence fell upon them Harry felt something drip from his nose. Without even looking he grabbed his napkin and wiped his nose and placed his napkin on his lap.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?"

"Well I- Harry your bleeding."

Frowning Harry grabbed his napkin looked at it. True to Ron's word there was a red stain on the napkin. Getting up Harry rushed to the bathroom with Draco helping him. When they got to the bathroom Harry was bleeding had slightly worsened.

"Tilt your head back Harry and keep that on your nose."

Getting some paper towels Draco wet them and then placed them on Harry's forehead.

"Oh don't worry its not cause I'm over heated, this usually happened when I was pregnant before."

Feeling a little better Harry took the napkin off of his nose and threw it away. Then getting the ones on his forehead Harry used it to clean the blood off of his nose.

"Did I get it all?"

"Yeah."

Smiling Harry kissed Draco's check throwing the things away the two boys headed back to their table.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After a wonderful day with each other the four friends split ways and headed to sleep off their long day. As Harry arrived home he was greeted with the wonderful sight of his husband sitting on the love seat watching Law and Order: SVU.

"How was your day cub?"

"It was great Logan. We talked so much, about everything."

Sitting down next to Logan Harry wrapped his arms around the strong mans middle. Nuzzling his chest Harry purred, he just love snuggling with Logan. He also loved the smell of Logan right after he finished exercising.

"Hm...your very cuddly cub."

"Mm...I just missed you Logan."

Smirking, Logan lifted Harry's chin to give his a kiss. He gently pecked the other boy's lips before he pressed a little harder and asked Harry's mouth for permition to enter with his tongue. When it was granted Logan lifted Harry's face a little more for deeper access.

"Mmm Logan."

As things began to get a little heated Logan tasted something tangy in Harry's mouth. Pulling away Logan saw Harry's nose was bloody.

"Your bleeding."

"Oh crap again." 

As Harry rushed to the bathroom he cursed under his breath. Having bloody noses sucked.

**XxXxXxXxX 4 Months XxXxXxXxX**

"Ok then if you have any problems at all just call the line and if things become dangerous in any level I want you to call me."

"Thank you so much Harry I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"Don't worry it was my pleasure you shouldn't have dealt with all of that at your age."

Nodding her head Tonks wiped a tear from her eye and then hugged Harry very tightly. The older man had been so kind to her throughout all the court proceedings and had explained the things her lawyer had told her and her mother; Harry had just been wonderful. She was going to miss him.

"Alright then Tonks I have to go."

After their farewells were said Harry climbed into his car and headed to the store. He needed to buy a few pairs of clothes. He only needed a few since he had only gained ten pounds in the four months. Harry had wanted to wait to buy clothes but Logan had insisted he go and get clothes that wouldn't restrict his body from growing. Of course Harry had instantly agreed. Thus here he was in a maternity store looking threw the male bearer clothes option at a store called Lady Bug. It was a cute store that Harry had been at before and he had liked it so this was why Lady Bug was the first he had stopped at.

"Hello sir can I help you?"

"Yeah uh I'm actually looking for some jeans that will fit me now and even when I'm nine months along. Oh and some shirts to."

"Ok sir right this way."

After about a good two hours of shopping Harry left the store with seven stretch jeans that the attendant said would fit him through all his pregnancy. Four of them where blue, two were black and one was white; Harry had no idea why he got the white one. He also purchased ten different shirts that would stretch to fit him when he got bigger. All in all Harry was comfortable with things he had both.

Setting the things he had both in the back seat of his car Harry panted a little. Lately he was getting more and more tired. After getting in the driver seat Harry drove to Logan's favorite restaurant and ordered ten burgers that came with large fries and a large drink. The reason he was buying so much food was because it every once in a while the wifes/husbands of the works would take food for the men. This day was Harry's turn.

Pulling away from the restaurant Harry began to drive to site that he was working on; after a good ten minutes Harry arrived at the site and was greeted by Victor. The large man helped Harry out of his car and then carried the drinks while Harry carried the other food.

"How you doing kid?"

"Tired and you Victor?" 

"Hm not tired but very hungry, you both burgers?"

"Yup I got all your guys favorite and don't worry I got onion rings for you instead of fries."

"Mm thank you cub."

Smiling Harry continued to follow Victor inside of the large house they were building. When they made their way to what was going to be the kitchen Harry grinned when he saw the group of men waiting for them. Giving the men their food Harry smiled when he felt Logan wrap his arms around his not so small bumb and then pull him down to his lap.

"What did you get for yourself?"

"I got a chicken burger and non salted fries with an ice tea."

Hearing a grunt behind him Harry began to eat the food that one of the men had brought to him. Moving slightly away from Logan Harry grabbed his burger and dug into it.

"So Harry how are you and the baby doing?"

Finishing his bite Harry turned to Hagrid and smiled. The huge man was always so sweet to Harry that they had instantly become friends.

"Well were doing ok. He or she has been really hungry lately though; especially when it comes to burgers."

Listening to the conversation but not joining Logan leaned his head down to Harry's neck and took a not to visible whiff. Harry smelled good but ever since his pregnancy had progressed his smell got gotten even better and Logan was sure that Victor had noticed by the way he had been close to Harry as they walked with the food. Inside he knew that Victor wasn't a threat but his animal instincts told him Victor was a threat and the other man needed to be dealt with. Looking at the dark blond Logan growled lowly; soft enough that nobody else heard but the other mans keen ears. Logan was confirmed the other man heard when he turned towards him.

As he was almost finished with his burger Victor took a gulp of his drink and then froze. Turning to the sound Victor frowned. Why was Logan growling at him like that? Inspecting the way the man looked it dawned on Victor, Logan's physic gave it away. Lowering his head a little Victor looked back and Logan and nodded his head slightly. From this slight action Logan tightened his hold on Harry and nodded back. After a few moments Logan relaxed and began to nuzzle Harry's neck. Hopefully the married man didn't get jealous again because as delectable as Harry looked he didn't plan on fighting Logan for him. No way, that was a losing battle.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-11-2011**


	24. Chapter 24

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX ****5 Month XxXxXxXxX**

Logan knew he was in a lose-lose situation. If he agreed with what Harry said, then he would be called a jerk, but if he didn't agree then he would be called a liar. Either way Harry would end up mad and Logan would end up punished.

_Hopefully, he won't take sex away from me.  
_

Putting on his gray t-shirt Logan turned back to Harry. The younger boy was still waiting for his answer. And the question was about the stretch marks on his belly noticeable?

"Logan are they?"

"Hm well...you can kind of see them but not really. You can barely see them. You'd have to be really really close to see them."

Still looking at his bulging stomach in the mirror the younger boy had started to stare at his belly more often since he had grown bigger. The reason he had been staring is because he wanted to see what else had changed in his body.

"Harry, baby, you look gorgeous."

Ignoring the feeling that told him he might get in deep trouble, Logan kept on talking.

"Even if your stretch marks get worse I still wouldn't care Harry because you'll always be beautiful to me."

Getting up from the bed, Logan wrapped his arms around Harry as he kneeled down in front of him. Kissing the soft stomach in front of him Logan smiled and closed his eyes. He loved being so close to the baby and Harry.

"Logan...I love you so much. I'm sorry I'm being so moody it's stupid I know."

"It's not stupid."

"It is and you know it Logan."

Seeing the playful look on his lover's face Logan grinned and stood up again.

"Well to tell you the truth it is kind of stupid."

In mock gasp Harry pushed Logan and then wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him close for a kiss. As the kiss began to deepen Logan pulled away from Harry. They couldn't go any further since Harry had a doctor's appointment in about twenty minutes.

"We've got to go babe."

"Ok...let's go."

**XxXxXxXxX**

The wait at the doctor's hadn't been too long, maybe twenty minutes. Then in the room they had only waited five minutes for the male doctor named Gil Replay. The man had dark brown hair and black framed glasses. He wasn't very built, he wasn't very muscular, but it was enough that he could fill out his doctors robe. Dr. Gil had been their doctor ever since they had known they were pregnant. Mr. Replay had been recommended by Professor Xavier.

"So Harry how are you doing today?"

"Oh I'm fine but um."

"But?"

"Well my hips have been hurting a lot lately. It a hurt a little before, but now it's a little worse."

"Hm."

Grabbing the chair that was in the room the doctor nodded his head and wrote a little on the chart in front of him.

"Well that's normal Harry so don't worry. That just means that your pelvis is growing bigger to accommodate the baby growing. The pain should go away by the beginning of next month."

"Ok."

Putting his chart down Dr. Gil smiled at Harry. When he had heard that the boy in front him had had many pregnancies he had been worried about how this one was going to go but from then till now things were going great. The doctor suspected that it had to do with his mutation that helped him heal faster than other people.

"So aside from that Harry have you felt anything else?"

"Not really, oh wait...I've been feeling really swollen especially my feet."

"Ah ok that's normal to all you need to do is stay off your feet and just try not to stress out."

"Ok."

After they were done speaking Dr. Gil asked the couple to follow him to the room that had the ultrasound machine. The doctor gave the couple some privacy so that Harry could take off the top half of his clothes and then put on a hospital gown.

"Ok Harry, lift up the gown so we can see the baby."

Doing what he was told, Harry laid back on the bed he was sitting on and lifted up his gown. The doctor then placed the cold jelly on his belly and then began the machine to see inside Harry. After a few moments they were able to see the baby on the screen.

The screen showed what it usually showed a small growing child with fluid surrounding it. The couples were completely filled with joy as they saw the baby on the screen and were explained by the doctor what was happening in the screen.

"The baby looks to be doing perfectly fine. Except the baby looks a little bigger than I thought it was going to be."

"Is that normal?"

"It is this just means that the baby is going to be a little big. Don't worry though everything will still be fine even if he's a little bigger than usual."

With a little more explanation from the doctor, Harry's worries were set to rest and after a few moments they left the appointment with a brand new picture of their unborn child. Grinning as he was looking at the picture, Harry couldn't wait to show everyone the picture.

**XxXxXxXxX 6 Month XxXxXxXxX**

"So Harry how about we go for a walk in the park?"

"Alright it sounds good."

Jean and Harry had meet up in town to discuss a case she had been working on. But instead of just sitting down and talking about it they decided to go for a walk in the park. Harry was happy to walk since the doctor had said he needed to walk a little more.

As they got to the park Harry smiled and rubbed his stomach. He loved the park they were in it was huge and it had different sections as they would walk around. The entrance of the park was the section for the kids. A little further down was the party section where you could have a birthday party and a little further was for animals. Then at the very end there was a park gym. There wasn't any work out machinery but there was things you could do like sit ups, crunches, and squats. Over the entire park was great.

"So what's the case about Jean?"

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while and I think...I think it would be best to tell everyone your story."

"Huh?"

"Just think about it Harry, none knows what they did to you and what they could still be doing to others."

Turning away from Jean Harry thought about what Jean had just said. Would Harry really want to do that? Tell everyone the horrible things they had done to him and other mutants. If Harry agreed to tell his story then his family's life would be changed forever.

"I don't know Jean. I kind of want to but...but if I tell we don't know how people would handle Logan and my healing abilities."

"Like the fountain of youth or immortality."

"Yeah and...and that terrifies me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I wouldn't be able to go through anything that I've been through before and knowing that Logan and our baby might be going through the same thing...I couldn't...I'm sorry Jean."

As Harry had finished talking they had stopped walking and sat down on one of the benches in the park. While they were seated Jean had wrapped her arms around the crying pregnant boy. She knew she was asking a lot of him but she had hoped that Harry might agree. Jean desperately wanted the world to know how some mutants were suffering.

"I'm sorry Harry I shouldn't have asked this of you. I'm sorry."

Pulling a little away from Jean, Harry whipped his eyes and squeezed Jeans hand. He knew she had great intentions but he just couldn't do it, at least not without Logan's opinion.

"Its ok Jean really don't worry I want to do it but first I have to talk to Logan about it. He's my husband and he's worked and been abused by the government before. He should be able to help me decided."

Nodding her head Jean smiled a little and helped Harry get up. She didn't want their conversation to just be a downer so they changed the topic to something more positive; like Harry's baby.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The baby had started moving a week ago. The first time Logan had felt his little child press their arm or leg against Harry's stomach. It had been a beautiful thing, but something was wrong. Not with the baby but with Harry.

His younger husband had been very quite this past week. It also seemed to be something very important since Logan had woken up last night to the sound of Harry crying. When he had asked his lover what was wrong Harry had not answered and instead of pushing for answers Logan had just held Harry close. But even while he had done that Logan was still desperate to find out what was in Harry's mind.

_Hopefully he'll tell me today._

Setting his plate and Harry's down in front of him Logan turned on the TV and set the channel to Bravo. Harry really enjoyed watching the Real Housewives of New Jersey, hopefully this helped Harry relax as Logan questioned him.

"So Harry is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Uh what are you-"

"Harry don't lie to me. Some people might think I'm an idiot but I'm not."

"I don't think you're an idiot Logan."

"Well that's what it seems like you're doing. Do you really think I haven't noticed how strange you've been acting this week?"

Biting his lip Harry looked down at his full plate. He still hadn't touched his homemade chicken burger and salad.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've had a lot on my mind."

"I'm your husband Harry you should be able to tell me anything."

"I want to, but I'm scared to."

Frowning Logan put his plate down and turned fully towards Harry. The younger boy was eating his salad in a reluctant matter.

"If you're scared to tell me something then I'm not doing something wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong Logan."

Putting his plate down next to Logan's Harry sighed. He was dreading telling Logan Jeans offer since he didn't know what Logan was going to think about it.

"Last week Jean told me she had a new case. She said it was something important."

"What was it?"

"She wants me to tell the world what happened to me."

"How?"

"In a book and by having public speeches."

Turning back to Logan, Harry saw a deep thoughtful look on his face. After a few minutes it looked like the rugged man was glaring at the big screen TV.

"What did you answer her?"

"I told her I wasn't sure and that I'd talk to you about it since it'd affect our little family."

"Hm."

Reaching out Logan grabbed his burger and devoured it in four bites. He really didn't like the idea of Harry putting himself out there for Jeans cause. Now he knew it was an important one but he didn't want to risk any government official barging into their house and ruining everything they worked for.

"Logan, I really want to know what you think about her idea."

"What do you think about it?"

"Well my heart says that I should do it because I don't want this to ever happen to anybody else. My head though tells me that this might not be a good idea. That I might be putting my family in danger."

"I agree. It would be a good idea, but maybe you shouldn't be the head of this project."

Grabbing Harry's hand Logan lifted it up to his lips to kiss it. This had been a hard decision but it had to be done. They couldn't risk being attacked just because they were trying to do the right thing.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello, you called Jean I'm not able to answer the phone right now. If you have want please leave a message."

_Beep_

"Jean its Harry. We've thought about it and we've decided that it'd be best for our little family not to be involved. But if you need help in anything else please don't hesitate to call me."

_Beep_

**XxXxXxXxX**

I have to say that as much as I would have like Harry to be part of Jean's cause he just couldn't do it. The way I thought about is what would I do if I had to make that choice and to tell you the I wouldn't get involved out of some intense fear.

Well don't forget to review :)

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-15-2011**


	25. Chapter 25

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX ****7 Month XxXxXxXxX**

"Harry baby are you sure you want to park so far?"

"Logan I'm sure. Please relax. Besides the doctor said I had to walk so it'll be easier when I have the baby."

"Alright then, but if you get tired let me know and I'll carry you."

The reason the couple was walking was because they were invited to a Hagrid's wife, Maxine, birthday party. The older woman was turning 50. The couple was having their party at the park Harry and Jean had attended last month. As they got closer to the party Harry handed Logan Maxine gifts and started to rub his big belly.

In his seventh month of pregnancy Harry had grown. Since he had gained a healthy twenty pounds Harry had filled out. His face was a little fuller his chest was firmer since it was filling with milk, his arms were the same but his hands at times would feel a little swollen, his stomach had grown out and was way more noticeable; the doctor had said it was because he was skinny. Recently his back had started to hurt but that was because the baby was moving. Then lastly were his feet, they were causing him a bit more problems since they swelled up often. Harry hoped though that they didn't get so swollen during the party.

"Harry, Logan, hello dears."

Smiling, Harry wrapped his arms around Maxine. The woman was way taller than him so when they hugged his head was much to press against her bosom.

"Hello Maxine, happy birthday!"

"Thank you dear."

"Hello Logan."

"Happy birthday Maxine."

"Thank you sweethearts. Come here let's eat."

As they were escorted to the wooden tables in the park they were greeted by many of the construction workers and their families plus many of Maxine friends. Over all there were thirty people. Sitting down next to Victor and his current girlfriend; a twenty five year old brunette that had everything Victor loved, big breasts and a big bottom. The girl was not just a pretty face she was smart and nice.

"Hello Victor, hi Kathy."

"Harry its Kitty, ugh I hate Kathy."

"Ok."

Harry sat down next to Kitty as Logan sat down next to Victor and the rest of the men of the party. Within a few minutes of sitting down Maxine had a plate full of food in front of him. As Harry talked with Kitty he ate the delicious food. Logan ate and drank his beer as he listened to the men around him have a talk.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm serious she hit on me. Supposedly she hadn't been with a man for a while and she wanted me to be the one."

"Hahah I don't believe you."

Frowning Logan asked Victor what the hell the other men were talking about.

"Supposedly a woman that came out of prison asked Eddie for sex."

Snorting Logan grabbed the plastic plate with food and began to eat. From what they had been talking about Logan couldn't help but think about what happened two weeks ago. A woman had propositioned him sex. Shuddering Logan drank some beer and subtly turned to look at Harry; his lover had been furious when Logan had told him what the women had done. Smiling and licking his lips Logan turned away from Harry.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Heh nothing."

**Flashback**

"What did you say?"

"I just told you at the store some bimbo tried to get me to go to her car. What an idiot don't you think? Why would I go with her?"

Laughing a little Logan put the baby blanket they had purchased in their room. He couldn't believe that while Harry had gone to the bathroom a woman had just boldly come up to him and asked if he would join her in the back seat of her car. Logan hadn't even hesitated to tell her fuck off and find someone else. The older man had planned not to tell Harry but had changed his mind since it was so funny.

"So baby did you want to go back to the store and get the...Harry...baby what's wrong?"

"Some skank tried to sleep with you!"

"Uh yeah."

Getting a good look at Harry Logan wished he hadn't said a word. Harry was glaring at him and choking a stuffed animal he had in his hands. Gulping Logan hesitantly started to approach Harry; hopefully his pregnant lover didn't beat the crap out of him.

"Don't worry though baby I'd never even dream of cheating on you."

Ignoring Logan Harry threw the stuffed animal on the floor. He was furious but not at Logan oh no not at him. He was angry at the bitch that thought that just because he was pregnant she could take his man. Oh that was not going to happen.

"If that bitch thinks that just because I'm pregnant we don't have sex she's crazy."

Kicking off his shoe's Harry grabbed Logan's shirt and pulled him towards the room. Weakly throwing Logan on the bed Harry grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Panting a little Harry started to pull off his pants and underwear; it was a little hard to do though because of his round belly.

"Harry?"

"Take off your clothes Logan."

Seeing the surprised look on Logan's face Harry blushed and kneeled down in front of Logan. Since Logan didn't take off his clothes Harry decided to help him. Opening Logan's legs Harry moved in between them and started to pull the zipper down and unbutton the button. Reaching inside Harry gently grabbed Logan's cock and pulled it out. Seeing the flaccid member Harry began to pump it awake.

"Ah Harry baby what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to suck this and then we're going to have sex."

"Ah ah ok but oohh let me get my clothes off."

Getting up and crossing his arms over his chest Harry smiled as he watched Logan quickly take off clothes. Smiling a little wider Harry uncrossed his arms and climbed on the bed. When he was settled down Harry turned towards Logan. His husband was looking through the drawer to get the lubricant they usually used. When the little bottle was found Logan turned around and frowned. It had been a while since they had had sex and he wanted it to be good for both of them.

"Ok Harry I was thinking that maybe we could sixty-nine. It'll be fun for both of us and not just me."

"Ok."

Climbing off the bed Harry watched Logan get on the bed. With a little help Harry straddle Logan's lap and turned around. Scooting back and opening his legs Harry leaned forward. In this position his penis was dangling over Logan's face and Logan's erected cock was pointing up to his face.

"I bet that big boob bitch thought about doing this to you. Hm well she should know this mine and only mine."

Feeling himself getting angry again Harry leaned forward and opened his mouth. In a quick action he had Logan's penis hitting the back of his throat.

"Ah fucckk."

Hearing Logan's moans Harry smiled and began to bob his head. He had planned to go slow but he changed his mind; he wanted Logan's cum in his mouth as quickly as possible. Reaching down with one of his hands Harry gently grabbed Logan's sack. Squeezing them a little Harry smirked, Logan loved it when Harry played with them. Pulling away Harry took the cock out of his mouth and then moved his mouth lower. Taking both the sack in his mouth Harry moaned; while he did this he pumped Logan's member.

_I bet that bitch couldn't make Logan moan like this.  
_

As Harry began to devour him two things became apparent to Logan; one Harry was obviously jealous and two Harry's hormones were out of control. Now in any other situation these two things would have been bad but since currently these two things lead to him having the best blow job of his life Logan wasn't complaining. Or at least not yet.

"Harry...baby."

Scooting his lower half away from Logan's face Harry sat up and turned to face Logan. His husband had a pleased look on his face and was gasping for air. Smirking Harry kissed Logan's check. He loved they aroused look on Logan's face.

"Logan."

"H...huh."

"Baby do you want more?"

"H-hell yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Moving a little further back Harry sat on Logan's legs with his hard penis in front of him. Fisting the member Harry roughly began to move his hand up and down. Logan had no idea how much Harry wanted to ride the older man.

"Fuck yeah."

"Ok then."

Keeping a hold on Logan's cock Harry lifted himself up. He was about to push down on the throbbing member when Logan questioned him about the lubrication.

"Well I was thinking that we could try it raw and dry."

"As hot as you are right now Harry we are not going to go at it dry. So baby either lube yourself up or lube me up."

Grumbling Harry grabbed the lubrication and quickly lathered Logan up. When he was nice and slippery Harry positioned himself over again Logan's penis again. Without giving Logan a time to protest again Harry slammed down.

"Ah fuck fuck fuck."

"Nnngghhh...Nnnn."

Clenching his eyes shut Harry dug his nails into Logan's belly. His bottom was burning.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine...just give me a few...minutes."

Taking a deep breath Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Logan. The man below him had a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine now."

Smiling a little Harry leaned down and kissed Logan. Moaning into the kiss Harry squirmed when he felt his lover slip his tongue inside of Harry's mouth and grab a hold of his checks. As Logan knead his ass Harry began to lose himself. He could just kiss Logan all day.

_Oh god I just wanna..._

He just couldn't hold back any more. As Harry was distracted with their kiss Logan grabbed a firm hold on Harry's checks. Slowly lifting the green eyed boy's hips Logan smiled and pulled away from Harry delicious lips.

"I thought you wanted sex baby?"

"Huh...oh yeah...you're just such a good kisser Logan."

Enjoying the blush on Harry's face Logan started to slowly lift his hips up and down. This way Harry's hole was able to stretch open and get used to his size. After a few moments and thrusts it did. Licking his lips Logan began to move his hips a little faster. As he got a steady rhythm Logan looked up at Harry; a moan instantly left his lips as his eyes meet Harry. The boy on top of his was bouncing up and down with his eyes half litted and mouth slightly parted. It was an arousing sight.

"Harry... mmnn... Harry... you look so fucking beautiful... so beautiful."

Looking down at Logan Harry moaned. His body was feeling very sensitive and Logan's cock sliding in and out of him was feeling even more amazing than usual.

_So good._

Closing his eyes and biting his lip Harry groaned. He could feel the knot form in the pit of his belly but wasn't quite going anywhere. Getting a bit frustrated Harry tried to wiggle his hips. This helped a little but not enough to get close to cumming.

"Logan...more...I wanna cum...please."

"Heh alright. Get on your knees."

**Flashback**

"You know if you're going to fantasize about your little husband you should at least have the decency to do it in the bathroom."

"Heh come on Victor you know you love the smell of my arousal."

Scrunching up his face Victor pushed Logan and laughed. It was nice to see his rugged friend in a good mood.

"Any ways you horn dog eat your food."

Nodding his head Logan began to eat up his food again.

**XxXxXxXxX 8 Months XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Ugh...Logan...Logan baby can you help me get up?"

Putting his tools down Logan wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had been putting the baby's room together all day and an hour ago Harry had gone to take a nap. This one was shorter than usual.

"I'm on my way baby."

Getting up Logan walked towards their room. Laying on the bed was a plump Harry. It seemed like in a month Harry had gained twenty pounds. And with that weight gain things had gotten harder for him. Walking had gotten even harder since he would get tired more often and become out of breath. The younger boy also slept more often and when he did he needed help getting up.

"I'm here baby. I'm here."

Seeing Harry rub his large belly and eyes Logan smiled. Harry looked so good pregnant.

"Can you help me up Logan I'm hungry and thirsty."

"Alright."

"So how far are you in the room?"

"Pretty far do you wanna go and see?"

"Yeah."

Waddling towards the room next door Harry walked in and smiled. The room was more than half ways done. The white paint on the walls looked classic with dark brown drawers, baby bed, rocking chair and baby rocker. Basically the theme of the room was white and dark brown. It was pretty but it still wasn't done.

"It looks beautiful Logan I love it."

Feeling a little tearful Harry wrapped his arms around Logan. He just felt so happy.

"Aahh."

"Harry?"

Wrapping his hands around his belly Harry moaned. The Braxton Hicks contractions had barely started a few hours ago and they still shocked Harry when they would start.

"Its fine this one shocked me a little."

Laughing it off Harry and Logan began to walk towards kitchen. Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist Logan helped the pregnant man walk towards the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat baby?"

"Hm I think I'm craving an omelet."

"What do you want in it?"

Rubbing his belly Harry winced as he felt the fake contraction hit him again. He hadn't told Logan but the contractions were not coming thirty minutes apart. But since he still had one more month to go before he had his baby he didn't really stop to think about. Eventually they would stop the doctor said.

_Stupid fake contractions._

Taking a deep breath Harry looked up at Logan and named the things he wanted.

"Onions, bacon, ham, peppers, pickles oh and if it's possible can you put a little sugar on it."

Quirking his eyebrow Logan laughed and began to cook. He would make the omelet as long as Harry would eat it; and he would since he had seen Harry eat stranger things.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So how are you doing Harry?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm actually walking around right now since these damn Braxton Hicks contractions won't go away."

Standing still Harry glared at the grass. Changing the cell phone to the other ear Harry sighed. He was getting tired again. Walking to one of the backyard chairs Harry plopped down.

"How long have they been hitting you?"

"Well last night actually. I was in the tub relaxing when I felt the first one. It wasn't too bad though so I didn't mention it to Logan till this morning."

Seeing a little caterpillar on the chair next to him Harry smiled and pocket it. The green caterpillar curled up and stayed still.

"Harry how far apart are the contractions?"

"Hm um about thirty minutes still. Its stayed thirty minutes since like twelve and its two thirty right now."

When the caterpillar sensed there was no more danger it uncurled itself and began to crawl away as fast as possible. Getting bored with the green bug Harry closed his eyes and laid back on his chair. He could really use a nap.

"Harry I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out. Can you promise me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Harry I think you're going into labor."

Laughing Harry shock his head and told Hermione she was wrong. He knew what labor felt like and this was not labor.

"Harry you know that every pregnancy is different and so are the labors. So just go to the hospital and make sure you're not going into early labor please?"

"Fine ok I'll go but seriously Mione its nothing."

Giving their goodbye's Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. He would ask Logan to take him to the hospital but it was most likely nothing. Hermione was just being a worried wart.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hello what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if could see my doctor? These fake contractions are just concerning me a little."

"Alright then I'll call you in a few minutes."

Holding on to Logan's hand Harry walked to one of the empty chairs. Instead of going to the hospital the couple decided to go to their doctor. That way it wouldn't be such a hassle to go back home when the man told them everything was fine.

"He's ready to see you please go to room eight."

Walking to the room Harry winced. The contractions weren't coming closer but they were getting a little stronger.

Ignoring the pain Harry walked inside the little room and sat down on bed. Within a few minutes of being inside the room the doctor walked in and asked Harry what was wrong.

"Well the Braxton Hicks contractions started last night when I was in the bath. Today they've gotten closer just thirty minutes apart."

"Really; have they gotten stronger?"

"Uh yeah."

"Ok."

His doctor wrote something down on the paper pad in front of him and then excused himself from the couple. When the doctor left Harry slipped off of the bed and walked to Logan. Sitting on his lover's lap Harry frowned rubbed his belly.

"I hope nothing's wrong with my baby."

"Harry baby relax he's probably just going to take you to the ultra sound machine and then show us that everything is fine."

Nodding his head Harry turned to the door as he saw it open as the doctor made his way in. Getting up Harry waited for the doctor to speak.

"Well Harry I was thinking that maybe it would be best for you to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

Wrapping his arms protectively around his belly Harry frowned and turned to Logan. The older man was on his feet and had a worried look on his face.

"Well I don't want to alarm you Harry but it sounds to me like you have gone into early labor."

"But my water hasn't broken."

"It might have but you didn't notice. You did say that you were in the tub right, well if it broke while in the water then you wouldn't have noticed."

"Oh god you're right."

Panicking Harry grabbed Logan's hand and squeezed it. How could he not have known his water broke after he had been pregnant so many times?

"Relax Harry please now it's likely you didn't notice because every pregnancy is different no matter how many times you've had children."

Nodding his head Harry tried to relax but at that every moment he was hit with a contraction. Wincing again Harry listened as his doctor explained that he was going to be taken to the hospital by ambulance and would stay there to be monitored.

_Oh god don't let anything go wrong._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Yeah don't worry Charles I'll keep in touch."

Groaning Logan sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. Ever since they had arrived at the hospital three hours ago their cell phones had been ringing. From Jubilee to Xavier asking if everything was ok and if they needed anything to just contact them.

Looking at the hospital bed Logan sighed. Harry was getting some much needed sleep on the bed. When they had arrived the doctors had hooked Harry up to machines in order to make sure the baby and Harry was ok. Thirty minutes ago Harry had finally been able to go to sleep; or at least take a nap.

"Excuse me sir?"

Turning to the nurse Logan stood up and moved out of the way. She was going check Harry's vitals like she did every thirty minutes. Once she wrote down what she needed on her chart she excused herself and left. Sitting back down on the chair Logan reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. The younger boy had been so sad when they had arrived at the hospital that it had broke Logan's heart.

_It'll be fine though. Everything will be fine._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Nngghh."

Biting his lip Harry closed his eyes and let the contraction pass. An hour after he had woken Harry's contractions had gotten closer and stronger. Every ten minutes they would hit him. When Harry had asked the doctor why he was going into early labor they told him they believed that it was just a normal reaction to Harry being so active. And that everything would be fine.

As the contraction passed Harry opened his eyes and looked at Logan. The older man always had a worried look on his face when the contractions would hit him.

"Don't worry baby I'm ok."

Reaching out Harry caressed Logan's face and leaned over as much as he could to kiss Logan. He loved that his husband was right there with him going through everything with him.

"I know you are but I can't help but worry Harry you know."

"I know."

Sighing Harry rubbed his belly. The baby inside of him was working up a storm. The baby had never been as active as it was being now. As he felt his baby press itself lower Harry groaned. Harry just wished the baby would calm down.

"Harry are you ok?"

"No I think the baby is moving lower. Heh this sucks. I forgot how painful child birth could be."

Ignoring the pain Harry smiled and told Logan to go the cafeteria. His husband hadn't been out to eat anything for a while and Harry was sure the older man was starving.

"No I'm fine Harry I'm not hungry."

"Please don't lie baby. I can hear your stomach rumbling from here."

"Hm ok but I'm going to come and eat over here."

"Uh no I'd prefer if you didn't since obviously I can't have any."

"Ok then I'll be quick."

Watching Logan leave the room Harry groaned again. It seemed like the contractions were coming closer than before. Taking another deep breath Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. It wouldn't be long util the baby was born.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Throwing his plastic container away Logan began to make his way to the fifth floor. Standing in front of the elevator Logan wondered why they made that floor so high up.

_Idiots.  
_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Clenching his teeth Harry tried not to cry out. The contractions felt horrible; it was as if something was knotting up his stomach and then letting go but only to do it all over again but only a little tighter. As another one hit him Harry felt tears well up in his eyes with this one he couldn't hold back.

"Aaahhh...mmm aahhh."

"HARRY."

Looking up at Logan Harry cried. It was time; the baby was coming.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well just to let you guys know I'm going to do a time skip by about six years I think. Oh and don't forget to review you know I love those a whole lot.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated by 1-21-2011**


	26. Chapter 26

**The First Bearer**

Logan/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter or X-Men series, nor make any money from these stories.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX ****Time Skip 6 Years XxXxXxXxX**

"Daddy tell Mama I wasn't the one that broke the dishes."

"No can do little man. I don't want him to yell at me and besides you know it's wrong to lie."

Looking down at his pouting son Logan couldn't help, but want to laugh. In the morning, his son Brandon had been trying to get a dish, but since he couldn't get the top one in the pile he got the middle one and when he pulled it out it caused the eight dishes on top to fall. Harry had been very angry at his son when he found out it had been him to accidentally break them. They had told him time and time again not to get the dishes without help. The little boy never listened.

"But Dad..."

"Don't even try to get your father to lie to me Brandon."

Looking at his son Harry frowned. He didn't want his son to get into the habit of lying.

"I'm not Mama."

"Mama he's lying again."

"I know sweetheart."

"Now Brandon, I want you to go to your room and stay there. Oh and no TV or games on."

"And me mama?"

"You Jamie, can go to living room and watch Looney Toons."

"Yyyaayyy!"

Watching his daughter run away laughing Harry couldn't help but grin. She was his little miracle. When he had given birth to Brandon he hadn't known there would be a second child. This was the reason he had gone into early labor. Twins usually meant early labor. When Harry had seen Brandon the little boy had been a healthy eight pounds and nine ounces. Little Jamie had been a different story. She had been over shadowed by her brother so she had been born under weight; three pounds and four ounces.

Three days after being born Brandon had been allowed to home with him but Jamie had not. Sadly she had stayed in the hospital for a full month. While she had been there Harry and Logan had been sure to visit their little daughter every day and they would stay for as many hours as possible. When they had finally been able to take her home the couple had been ecstatic; their family had been complete.

At six years old Brandon was tall and built as any six year old could be. He had black hair, tan skin, and green colored eyes. The little boy was also a bundle of energy. He loved to run and play and wrestle with his father. Jamie was slightly different from her twin brother. She had black hair, green eyes, and light colored skin. She wasn't as energetic as her brother, but she still enjoyed having fun and speeding time with her family. In all Harry felt they were perfect kids.

"He just doesn't listen."

"I know baby."

"Jean gave me those dishes when we were married."

"I know baby but hopefully he'll grow out of it."

"I hope so."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Mama I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Brandon you know I forgive you, but when I tell you not to do something I expect you to listen."

"Ok."

Rubbing his son's head Harry smiled and walked out of the room with him at his side. Before Brandon had gotten into trouble Harry had been preparing the family to go to the beach. It was a nice summer day and a little swim in the ocean would do them good.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I swear I feel like I forgot something."

"Harry you didn't forget anything just relax. Now how about you go play with Jamie and I'll go with Brandon."

"Ok."

Logan took Brandon as deep as he could in the ocean Harry stayed with their daughter on the edge to play. As the small family enjoyed themselves on the beach Harry thought back to something his mother would always say to him when they were alone.

"Making the decision to have a child-its momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body."

With another look at his twins Harry knew that his mother had been right. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well this is the last chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it's so short. Well don't forget to review and let me know what you think about or let me know what you thought about the whole story.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-28-2010**


End file.
